Touch The Sky
by Ember Glass
Summary: Emma lives in a world of dragons. As princess she has specific duties to live up to. At the age of 28 though she would much rather fly with Erue than due anything royalty. Truth is Emma doesn't know who she is. But with a new threat appearing she has to find out quick. With the help of a insane teacher and a potential lover will Emma finally discover who she is meant to be? CS
1. The Hatching Ceremony

_Prologue_

_The Hatching Ceremony_

_"We've got a bond in common, you and I. We are both alone in the world."_

_― Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca_

Emma Swan was incredibly excited as she stood in front of her full length mirror in her vast bedroom. Her blonde hair was up in its proper bun, a style her parents would approve of. The dress was the royal red, with a soft tiara resting on top.

She of course was only sixteen, as was the required age to attend one's Hatching Ceremony.

The ceremony itself was the most highly anticipated in the kingdom of Ouat. And especially on the princess's birthday, where she got to choose, it would be celebrated by all. All of this rushed through the blonde's mind as her mother walked in the door.

"Good morning mother."

Snow White smiled at her daughter who looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Good morning Emma. Are you excited?"

"Beyond. I get to meet my match today!"

Snow sighed and sat on Emma's bed, patting the spot beside her. Emma walked over and joined her mother on the bed and let Snow fix her hair.

"Emma, dear, you know this must be taken seriously. If you choose the wrong egg…"

"I know…the bond goes sour and something tragic happens. I know."

"Emma…"

"Mom. I will be careful. I want to have a great bond with my soulmate like you have with Niveus or what Dad has with Venuste."

Venuste and Niveus were Emma's parents' dragons. Both were big and majestic, one with glittering purple scales and the other with glowing white.

That what was different about the kingdom of Ouat. It had dragons.

And Emma Swan was going to pick her egg today.

"I know you understand Emma. I remember when I chose Niveus. She was a gorgeous white egg that seemed to just have a great aura of innocence and light around her. I knew in that moment, with my heart, that she was the one."

Emma smiled at her mom and put her head on Snow's shoulder.

"That's the thing Emma. You need to feel it here, not here."

Snow pointed to Emma's heart and then to her head, to which Emma nodded in response.

"Well, I better get going. You're coming soon yes?"

Emma nodded again and Snow smiled, her white dress getting up to follow her and the train dragging out behind. The blonde took a deep breath and got up, heading over to her mirror again.

With nervous hands, Emma smoothed out her dress and pushed a blonde tendril back. She sighed and turned around to check her back. Once the blonde agreed with the outfit she headed over to her bedroom door, and left to attend her life changing event.

…

"As we all know, for thousands of years, Ouat's relationships with the dragons has been peaceful. But none of this would have been possible without the bravery of one man."

Emma sat on the balcony as her father stood at a podium, speaking to the citizens of their kingdom. Her mother stood off to the side, with Niveus standing there, her white scales like a blinding light.

Niveus was big, and her lover, Venuste, was the same size, his own purple scales glittering like a thousand amethysts. The both sat tall and proud, their long neck outstretched as they gazed over the crowd.

Smaller dragons rested on the citizens' shoulders, awaiting with anxious faces just as their matches were.

"Aurum was an outcast of his time, due to his life as a gardener. Most men would become knights and fight, but he much preferred the peaceful life."

"King Midas, a man with the golden touch, was being threatened by a great beast. He sent knights to defeat it, but they came back either dead or burned. So Midas threw out a challenge to the people. Those who could defeat the dragon that lay in the dark depths of the Enchanted Forest, who receive a great reward from him."

Emma shut her eyes for a few moments, as her father spoke. She must have heard the legend of Aurum a thousand times as her father insisted she know it for her own Hatching Ceremony.

"So many citizens tried to defeat the dragon but they failed. One day, Aurum declared he would go and the people laughed at him. For how could a measly gardener fight a dragon?"

"But Aurum ignored their words and proceeded anyway. He entered the Enchanted Forest and went to the darkest depth and there he met the mother of all dragons. There instead of attacking the dragon, he listened to it. He developed a bond with the dragon."

"From there he brought the dragon back to the kingdom, declaring it harmless to King Midas. Midas questioned his sanity but Aurum stood for what he believed in and showed Midas the bond he and the mother dragon now shared. It was powerful and Midas soon realized the dragon was no foe, but a friend."

"Midas then built the Nest for the mother, where she laid eggs, enough for every citizen and royal to have one. New bonds were developed and Aurum was declared a hero."

"Since then we have had the hatching ceremony for children at the age of sixteen, where they are old enough to establish a mature bond. Choosing an egg is a difficult task, and must be made with extreme caution."

Emma took a deep breath, knowing her time was coming very soon. Her mother clasped her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze to which Emma smiled in thanks.

"And it is with my great pleasure to announce that today, my own daughter Emma, has come to that age and is now able to choose her egg. Emma?""

The crowd erupted into cheer and Emma swallowed, her nerves beginning to get the better of her. The blonde's father stepped back from the podium and gestured to the princess to step on up.

Emma took a deep breath and left her mother's side, immediately missing the reassurance she gave. Somehow the blonde made it to the podium and her father kissed her cheek, and joined her mother.

Emma looked over the crowd and her eyes widened in fear. She didn't do crowds or obligations. Emma had always been an outcast, a loner. She wore trousers instead of dresses like the little girls. She studied and fought while other girls became seamstresses. She didn't speak to people, she avoided them.

She was alone.

With one last look at her parents who had patient smiles on their faces, Emma began what every child said before they entered the Nest,

"I'm ready to choose my soulmate."

The crowd erupted and Emma stepped down from the podium, and began to walk up the massive marble staircase which led to the white wooden doors guarding the nest. No one was allowed to enter but one at a time.

Bonds were life, and concentration was key in making the right one. There had been no mistakes so far except for one person.

But that was years ago. It hasn't happened because everyone before the princess had been successful since.

The fear though still lingered in Emma's heart as she made her way up the stairs. She could feel everyone's stares burning into her back like a hot iron. The blonde rolled her shoulders and twitched as if trying to remove the warming sensation. She hated it.

Soon Emma arrived at the doors. The knights guarding them bowed, and opened them allowing the blonde access.

With one final gaze at her parents, Emma turned her back on the crowd and went inside, the doors shutting firmly behind her.

…

The first thing Emma noticed was that the room was incredibly dark, except for the few strands of the morning sun streaming through the skylight (which barely lit anything) and the glowing eggs around her.

It was quite a sight the nest. It was twigs, branches, leaves, essentially nature forming nests which held many eggs; all different colours and different sizes.

Emma knew the citizens of Ouat would expect her to come out with a big egg such as her parents did before her and generations before them. There had never been a royal who had never chosen a small egg.

The blonde shook those thoughts away and gazed in wonder at the Nest. It was exactly the way she pictured it. Her eyes skimmed all the eggs around her and while some were quite tempting to choose, Emma didn't feel they were the right ones in her heart.

It was about an hour in when Emma sat on the ground, tired of all the searching. She still hadn't found an egg and was frustrated. Her parents had found their mates quickly and here she was taking forever.

With a huff and collapsed onto the ground, her hair fanning out beneath her like a halo. Her body was lying on the dirty floor in a star shape, and she gazed out at the skylight.

There had been a yellow egg that she had really liked. It was big and glittery. It had drawn Emma in quite well acting like the finest jewels in the realm. But when she approached it she just didn't feel the connection.

Emma rolled onto her side and that was when she saw it.

In the corner, tucked behind a rock where a bunch of massive eggs rested, was a tiny deep forest green egg.

The blonde approached it cautiously, gazing at it in curiosity. Emma sat and stared at it, a small smile coming onto her face.

"You're the ugly duckling of the bunch…aren't you?"

Emma knew the egg couldn't hear her, but she like to think that it did. She leaned forward till her elbows were on the ground and she was hunched over like a troll.

"But I bet that when you grow, you'll be the most beautiful swan out of all of them."

In that moment the princess swear she could have seen movement beneath the egg's shell, as if the dragon inside had responded to her voice. Emma knew that she had found a kindred spirit and knew this egg was the one.

Her soulmate.

A surge of excitement shot through her system and Emma picked up the egg, her touch confirming the bond. She grinned and spun around, clutching it to her chest tightly. The blonde raised the egg to her eye level, and smiled as the deep green glow became just a bit brighter than before.

"We've got a bond in common you and I; I was alone in this world and so were you but now we are not. We've found each other Erue."

Emma grinned at the name Erue. It was perfect for her mate, as he was indeed her erue. She kissed the egg lightly and headed to the exit to show her match to the world.

…

The doors opened, groaning under the pressure. Emma took a deep breath, afraid of facing the people of Ouat once more as she made her vow, the Bonding vow. The vow established the bond to the public, and it was an oral agreement that nothing would break the bond.

The podium stood there tall and proud, intimidating Emma a lot. She clutched onto he egg tighter as she made her way down the stairs back to the podium. The servants had set up a stand beside the podium with a plush pillow for Emma to rest her egg on.

The blonde knew her parents were excited to see her egg, but she was afraid of what they would think.

The knights stepped forward to help Emma carry her egg until they realized she didn't need help. The blonde smiled sheepishly and the knights simply bowed and stepped out of the way.

The princess stepped up to the podium and placed her egg on the stand beside. She looked over the crowd once again and felt their stares digging into her mind, judging her on why she'd pick such a small egg.

Emma shut her eyes and bit her lip, just wanting to run from their eyes and into her room.

A calm sensation rolled over her and she looked to her egg to see it glowing even brighter. She smiled and knew that Erue was most definitely the right choice. So she began to speak.

"I vow that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. My strength is your protection, my heart is your shelter, and my arms are your home. I shall serve you in all those ways that you require. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. Yours is the name I whisper at the close of each day and the eyes into which I smile each morning. I give you all that is mine to give. My heart and my soul I pledge to you. You are my Chosen One, you are my mate, and you are bound to me for eternity."

Once Emma finished the vow the crowd once again erupted into cheer and the blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

The princess took her egg and headed over to her parents who embraced her in a tight hug. The pulled back, grinning ear to ear.

"So? May we see it?" asked Snow.

Emma raised the egg to her parents view and they looked at it with odd faces.

"Well, it certainly isn't what I'd thought would be your match but I guess sometimes things aren't what we expect."

The blonde smiled and nodded in agreement, words being unable to form. She was just so happy. Emma had dreamed of this day her whole life and now she was finally matched.

"_Little one you have chosen wisely. I can sense the bond between you two. It is strong and you have not met."_

Emma grinned at Niveus who had spoken. Dragons spoke to humans in their heads as they could not create actual words.

"That's because we are soulmates."

Niveus huffed out smoke form her nostrils which indicated she was laughing.

"_Indeed little one."_

Emma stood by and watched as her family began to head back into the castle. With tender hands the blonde stroked her egg and smiled at it.

"You are my erue, Erue."

**A/N: I'M BACK! And thanks to your votes you voted for Touch The Sky1 It's going to be epic so please read and review (as always ;) ) Voting poll is still open for the next story after Touch The Sky!**

**Anyway next chapter is 12 years later so…yeah…**

**Much Love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	2. 12 Years Later

_Chapter 1_

_12 Years Later_

_"Character is doing what you don't want to do but know you should do."_

_― Joyce Meyer_

"Charming, where is she? Oh I do wish she'd stay here like a good girl."

Charming sighed and looked up from his book to his wife who paced the library furiously, worry in every step. She was wringing her hands together and her curls seemed more messy than usual.

"She's where she always is. Flying."

…

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blonde hair whipped around Emma's face as she soared through the air. Wings beat around her viciously, a loud boom happening every few seconds. This is what the princess loved more than anything.

In the air there was nothing tying you down. No obligations, no duties, no rules, nothing.

"You ready Erue?"

"_As ready as you are Aer."_

Emma smiled as she heard her mate's words in her head and the nickname he had created for her. Erue when he was born called her Aer, the Latin word for air. It was because she loved being in the air so much.

The blonde looked over Erue's wingspan which was huge. With a grin she patted the scaly neck of her mate and put her arms to her side tight.

"GERMINIMO!"

Emma let gravity drop her off of Erue's back and she plummeted through the clouds and sky to the ground.

"HAHA! THIS IS GREAT! WOOOOOHOOOO!"

The princess laughed as Erue came beside her, his wings folded and his head tilted towards her. She grinned and put on her goggles, and allowed her body to dip fully towards the ground her feet above her.

"_Do you wish to get on my back once again Aer?"_

Emma gave him a pointed look and shook her head, adjusting her body so it fell like a star rather than an arrow.

"As if."

"_Your mother is worried. We must head back."_

Emma sighed and grabbed onto Erue's wings, pulling herself onto his back as he straightened out, flying normally.

"She always ruins my fun. I just wish for once I didn't have to do those princess duties you know?"

"_Indeed. Though it is your responsibility. You are heir to the throne."_

"Don't remind me."

The pair sailed through the air, gliding over clouds and through them. A gentle breeze caressed Emma's face and she sighed, resting her body on Erue's neck.

"Do you think they'd let me fly forever Erue?"

"_You already know the answer to that Aer."_

Emma let her breath go and shut her eyes as Erue began to descend towards the castle.

…

The pair landed on the cobblestone courtyard with a loud boom, and Emma knew her parents would know she had arrived. She slid off of Erue's back and onto the ground, rolling her neck and wincing as the bones cracked.

"_You alright?"_

"Nothing that a bit of sword fighting can't work out. C'mon. Mom and Dad are waiting."

"Emma!"

Emma groaned as she heard the high pitched voice followed by the sound of pattering feet.

"Neal."

Neal was her brother of 12. He was born a few months after her birthday, with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had their father's chin, but their mother's cheekbones.

He was eccentric and hyper as any little sibling would be. Neal tended to get into mischief, but loved the family dragons more than anything. In fact, he couldn't wait for his hatching ceremony which would be happening in four more years.

"Emma how was flying? Can Erue take me out? Can I go fly? Please please please?"

Emma grabbed her brother's head and turned his body away from her, rolling her eyes and huffing.

"No Neal. Mom and Dad specifically told you no. I don't exactly plan on disobeying them."

"It's not fair that you get to ride as much as you want! You've got chores too!"

Erue chuckled, his laughter rumbling deep in his belly. The blonde gave him a look to which he shrugged and she turned to her brother, crossing her arms.

"I have different chores than you because I'm older. I'm 28 for goodness sake. You're 12."

Neal didn't seem to have a good response to that so he stuck out his tongue and ran off.

"He's such a mature kid."

Erue snorted and the blonde grinned slyly. A loud sound erupted and the pair turned their heads to see Niveus and Venuste standing there tall and proud giving them pointed looks. The princess huffed and began to walk forward, Erue following behind her.

"_You parents are worried little one."_

"Tell me something I don't know."

"_Were you flying again princess?"_

Emma looked to Venuste and merely nodded, brushing past the adult dragons to the iron doors that loomed ahead. Soon the young pair arrived and Emma once again sighed (she seemed to do that a lot).

"I'm signing my death when I open these doors."

"_I'll be at your funeral."_

Emma cast an unamused glance at Erue whose yellow eyes glittered with amusement.

"I'm glad you find my imminent death so assuming."

"_You're being over dramatic Aer. Besides you've got your father wrapped around you finger."_

The princess tilted her head in agreement and knocked on the doors which opened at her call.

"I'll see you later Erue."

"_I will be waiting Aer."_

…

Emma walked down the hall, her boots echoing off of the corridor. She ran her hands through her blond locks, which felt incredibly dirty to the touch.

"Ug I need a bath."

The blonde walked the halls alone, taking in comfort of the portraits on the wall and the suits of armour. The dark red carpet led her to her destination, a dark guide.

Soon she arrived at the library and she could hear her mother's voice floating through the door. Even at the age of 28 Emma dreaded being lectured. She was practically an adult.

The blonde knocked and she heard some rustling which caused her to smirk and then a faint come in. She wiped the smirk off her face and opened the door, walking in where both her parents sat in plush chairs with the fire burning between them.

Her mother's attention was on her but her father seemed to be rather intent on reading the book in his lap.

"Charming." Snow hissed. Charming looked up and saw Emma standing there sheepishly and he placed the book on the table beside him, bringing his attention to the situation.

"Emma, dear, did you attend your lesson today?"

"Which one?"

"Don't be smart with me young lady."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep a sassy remark from coming out. Her father sighed and he rubbed his temples, knowing that his words would most likely have no effect.

"Emma I understand the love of being with your mate. I do. But you also have a duty as princess and heir to the throne to live up to. You've been flying for years; it's time to put that to rest and embraced your future."

"But what if I don't want this future? What if I want to go travel the world, see what's out there? How come you never asked for my opinion on what I wanted?"

Her parents exchanged a look and Emma put her weight on one hip, her frustration growing evident in her tone.

"Emma, some people are born great, others are chosen to be great and some have greatness thrust upon them. You my dear have it given to you therefore you must live up to what the kingdom expects of you." said her father.

"What about Erue?"

"Your mate will be by your side no matter what but you both must put aside this frivolous activity of your and take up a more prominent role." Spoke Snow.

"I don't want to."

"Sometimes you must sacrifice your passions for the greater good."

Emma pursed her lips and looked away, tears brimming at her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't fit in the role of a queen. She looked to her parents and shook her head, running out of the room after.

She flew down the corridors with hast, eager to arrive at her mate's side and take in the comfort he would provide.

"_Aer, are you alright? I sense your distress."_

Emma just kept running through the halls till finally she arrived at her room. She threw opened her door and collapsed onto her bed, letting out whimpers and salty tears. A puff of smoke embraced her face and she turned to see her mate looking at her with concerned yellow eyes.

"_Aer? What is wrong?"_

"My parents. My obligations. My duties."

"_So the usual then? You do seem more distressed this time."_

"They've banned us from flying. Told me that I had to accept my fate and move on from the childhood."

"_You are 28."_

"What I'm doing isn't childish, it's…well…I'm not sure what it is. I'm not even sure of who I am. I'm no princess. I fight people and princesses are supposed to be all proper and lady like. I'm not like that."

"_You are different yes, but your spirit is that of conflict. You do not know which world you belong in."_

Emma looked to her mate in awe.

""It never ceases to amaze me how you can get my exact thoughts in words so well.

Erue snorted. _"I am a flawless beast."_

"And now you're fishing for compliments. Great."

The blonde rolled over and shoved her face into her pillows. Erue raised a brow as he lay with his paw crossed in a polite manner. He didn't want to get the rug dirty.

"Stab me."

"_And what would that accomplish?"_

"It would make my life easier."

"_Would it? You'd be dead, your parents distraught, leaving your 12 year old brother, you has the maturity of a 2 year old as the heir and I would no longer have a mate."_

Emma pulled her face out and gave Erue an incredulous look.

"You take the fun out of everything. You know that right?"

He snorted again. _"Hardly. You're the one feeling sorry for yourself."_

The blonde squished her face and stuck out her tongue at her mate, while sitting up and holding onto a pillow. Erue gave her a droll look.

"_Mature."_

"I try." Emma sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"We've got our history lesson to go to and then dinner. Shall we?"

"_We shall."_

…

"And in the late hundreds, Ouat was heavily involved in the trade of gold, thanks to Aurum as you know and…"

Emma yawned as her eyelids fluttered shut. Erue was asleep in the corner, his massive body all curled up and warm. The princess envied him.

Her tutor kept droning on and on about the history of Ouat which was incredibly boring. Emma shook her head to keep herself from falling asleep. She heard Erue snort and she narrowed her eyes. The dragon opened one, and smirked, closing the eye again. Emma gasped realizing he was faking being asleep just to tease her.

"Miss Charming, do pay attention."

"Of course. Sorry."

A deep chuckle escaped Erue and Emma rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long lesson.

…

The pair walked with tired eyes and yawns to dinner, where they'd join the rest of the family.

"Do you remember anything from the lesson?"

"_Not a thing."_

"Me neither. The couple looked at each other and grinned.

"We are so screwed."

The knights opened the dining hall doors allowing Emma and Erue to enter. The pair walked to their designated seats and sat down, trying to look inconspicuous but failing. Snow White looked at her daughter with knowing eyes. Neal had a fork and knife in his hands and was demanding the food be served. Emma's father of course was nowhere to be seen. He always tended to be late for meals.

"So Emma and Erue…how was your lesson? What did you learn?"

"Ah well….we learned that…uh…"

Emma looked to Erue for help and he mentally shrugged causing Emma to give him a deadpanned face.

"We learned about Ouat trading gold thanks to Aurum."

"Anything else?"

"Uh…no."

Snow huffed and fiddled with her napkin.

"Emma you need to pay more attention! These lessons are important for when you become queen!"

"Can we please not talk about that? I've already been through enough lecturing today."

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"There's no tone!"

"Of course there is! You always get a tone when you're on the defensive!"

"Well maybe I didn't need to be so defensive if you would just stop bringing up my dooming future."

"Dooming? Is being royalty really that terrible to you Emma?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is."

Snow pursed her lips and looked to her son who sat on the other side from her. He sunk lower into his seat.

"Well then you can eat later, without the royal family."

"Fine."

Emma got up and slammed her chair into the table, storming away from her family towards the exit. Her father came in and she bumped his shoulder, ignoring his hello and leaving the dining room with haste.

Charming looked to his distressed wife and his hidden son.

"What did I miss?"

…

Emma took a deep breath as she and Erue flew through the air, the sunset being the only light in the sky.

"I wish I could stay up here forever."

"_As do I Aer."_

Emma leaned once again on her mate as he flew them to a cliff top. There he landed and Emma got off, and sat on the edge to watch the sunset. The pinks, oranges and reds lit up the sky as a dark blue settled over top. It was such an inspiring contrast to Emma.

"Do you think…that things will change for me? That maybe being queen won't be so bad?"

"_It will be as anything will be. You will grow into the role as you have grown into others. I remember a time where you were so sure of yourself."_

"Your hatching doesn't count."

"_Doesn't it? When you saw my egg you knew with all your heart that I would not be a small dragon. You chose me over all the more beautiful eggs. You chose me because you were sure. And our bond has only been growing stronger since."_

Emma sighed and leaned her head against Erue's leg.

"I wish I had your confidence."

"_You will. One day Aer. One day you will."_

Rustling the erupted from the bushes and Emma slowly turned to the sound.

"These mountains are supposed to be abandoned…"

"_Apparently not. Quickly, get on my back. We'll go into the treetops."_

The blonde scrambled onto her mate's back and he flew them into the forest immediately. He clung onto a sturdy branch that was huge and he folded is wings, hiding Emma in-between them. The princess climber forward to look through the leaves to see what had arrived.

"I can't see anything."

The pair heard voices drifting up through the trees and they froze, not making a sound.

"We need to get down there."

"_Indeed we do Aer. Indeed we do."_

…

**A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! In the meantime got vote on my poll for my nest story! **

**Much love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	3. First Impression

_Chapter 2_

_First Impression_

_"Who are you anyway? What are you even doing here?"_

_"Haven," she said quietly, peeking at him._

_He gazed at her peculiarly. "Heaven? No, this definitely isn't Heaven. But I get why you're confused, since I'm standing in front of you." She stared at him, and he cracked a smile. "I'm kidding. Well, kinda… I have been told I've taken a girl to Heaven a time or two."_

_"Haven, not Heaven," she said, louder than before. Nothing about the conversation made sense to her. "My name's Haven."_

_― J.M. Darhower, Sempre_

Killian Jones rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand as flew through the air on his mate, Iaoch (in-lay-ch). The female dragon had deep, royal blue scales with her eyes matching like sapphires. She was a big dragon, but certainly not the biggest.

Killian would use the word majestic to describe her.

They tended to soar closer to nightfall, because it was easier to go undetected. Not that they had anything illegal under their belts, the pair just preferred to stay alone rather than join anyone else.

The man sighed as they spotted a cliff close by, figuring it a good place to rest for the night.

"There, Iaoch. See the cliff?"

"_Yes Aqua I do."_

Killian smiled fondly at his mate when she spoke his nickname. It was something they shared in their bond, something which no one else possessed.

"Let's set up camp there."

Iaoch flew down into the forest and the pair walked to the grassy cliff top. Killian slid off and walked towards the edge, gazing out at the vast valley beneath them that was covered in a light fog as the sunset illuminated the sky with red, orange and yellow torches.

"_Tired Aqua?"_

"A little. It's been a long day."

"_Indeed. Come, set up camp."_

Killian turned away from the cliff and headed back over to his mate. He searched the bags attached to her saddle and pulled out several clothes and sticks. From there he began to build his tent and fire pit.

Once done, he sat down against Iaoch's back as she blew fire into the pit, creating flames.

"_You should eat."_

"That involves getting up which I'm not interested in."

"_Well if I move then you'll lose your headrest…"_

Killian tilted his head to look at his mate who looked smugly at him.

"You have a cruel sense of humor."

The man got up anyway and walked into the forest to find some food. A while later he came back with some fresh rabbits. He sat back down on the soft grass and skinned them, saving the furs for a later use. He set the rabbits on a thin stick and stuck it into the flames letting the bodies cook.

"_Aqua do you hear that?"_

Killian looked at his mate with a curious look and then all around the cliff top, seeing nothing but clearing and a forest.

"No. What is it Iaoch?"

"_Something is in the forest. Something big."_

Killian turned his head to where Iaoch was looking but still couldn't see anything.

"_Aqua! Above you!"_

But the warning was too late. The moment Killian looked up a pair of boots came crashing down into his face, knocking him over and tossing his food into the fire which burned to a crisp.

He rolled to the side and kneeled on the ground, clutching his face which was bleeding as he looked to a hooded figure in rather bulky clothing with a bow and arrow. The strange man nocked his arrow and sent it straight towards Killian who rolled again to dodge the deadly shot.

"Bloody hell mate! What's the problem?"

The stranger didn't answer but kept firing arrows with a killer aim that would kill him if killian was not fast.

Iaoch tried to launch onto the attacker, but the stranger dodged and launched an arrow at the blue dragon, causing it to screech in pain as the arrow hit in between two scales on her leg.

Killian yelled, reaching towards his mate. With a new fury he scrambled for his sword that lay on the ground and grasped it, swinging it into the air, letting the few rays of sunlight illuminate it in the darkening sky.

"You brought the wrong item to a sword fight mate."

The stranger put the bow onto their back and pulled out their own sword from their back. The sword had a bigger blade than Killian's with a rather fancy handle.

Looks like the person was a thief.

"Thievery's a crime you know."

Still no response was given, but rather the stranger lunged towards the man, the sword coming down like a bolt of lightning. Killian raised his own sword and blocked the attack, pushing the sword away causing the attacker to stumble.

"_They are not as good of a swordsman as you are. Kill them."_

Killian looked to his mate who slowly nodded her head. He silently agreed and lunged forward, taking the stranger by surprise as they were still trying to get up. The pair fell to the ground, Killian pinning the stranger down.

"When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it."

He ripped off the hood only to gasp at the stranger's face.

"You're…you're a girl."

"Woman."

The blonde punch his face, pushing his body off, she scrambled up and ran away from him. He gave chase across the cliff until he heard a loud roar in the night sky. He looked up only to see a dark shape flying overhead. His eyes went to the woman and she grinned smugly as the beast landed with a loud boom on the cliff. She hopped on with swiftness and Killian couldn't help but stand in awe at the dragon before them. Deep forest scales and yellow eyes caused the beast to be a fearful sight.

The dragon launched into the air and disappeared with the woman and Killian could only stare into the night sky.

"It seems we lost them. Bloody hell."

The man ran his hands through his hair and walked over to his mate, bending down to check out her injury.

"She got you good."

"_Well trained. She's quite unique. Excellent form."_

"Well what she did isn't exactly good form. Rather bad."

"_Aqua…"_

Killian looked to his mate's eyes only to see it staring above him; he looked up and saw the same pair of boots hitting his skull knocking him out.

…

Emma dusted off her hands and walked over to her mate, who stood with pride at her. She grinned sheepishly, not used to such affection and leaned her head against his as he arched it down towards her level.

"_And how are you Aer? I cannot sense any injuries on you."_

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"_You need sleep. There is a tent set up. You can stay there."_

Emma turned her head towards the blue dragon who lay on the ground staring at the pair.

"I can't just leave her."

Erue turned his gaze towards the dragon as well and then back to his mate.

"_You must heal her. She is not a threat."_

The blonde nodded and approached the blue dragon who reared back, blowing smoke out of her nostrils as a threat. Emma raised her hands but not in surrender.

"Relax, I'm just going to remove the arrow."

The dragon's blue eyes looked into Emma's green ones, searching for something that the blonde did not know.

With gentle hands Emma reached for the arrow and with a firm grip pulled it out, causing the dragon to roar in pain. The princess didn't flinch.

"Erue, I need the medical supplies."

Her mate walked over and lay down, giving the injured dragon a haughty look to which Emma just rolled her eyes. Royalty.

She reached inside her pack and pulled out a big cloth to which she used to cover up the bleeding wound. She then pulled out a water skin and popped it open, pouring water on the injury. From there she pulled out a glass jar filled with an amber liquid.

Emma grasped a flat stick and stuck it in the jar, showing the substance to be sticky. She spread it on the corners of the cloth and pressed them to the scales of the dragon.

"There. You'll be fine."

She got up and put the supplies back and walked over to the fire, sitting down realising in the warmth. Her mate followed casting one last glance to the blue dragon until he lay down behind his mate.

"_Sleep Aer. I shall watch over you."_

…

Killian groaned as he slowly gained consciousness again. He blinked his eyes open seeing a faint glow from the fire with a massive green dragon lying down and sleeping. He rolled over and saw his mate sleeping as well. He looked to the green beast and crawled over ot Iaoch, curling up by her side. She woke up as well and let out a sleepy yawn.

"_You are hurt. Where?"_

"Everywhere. Bloody woman. Where is she anyway?"

"_She is with her mate."_

Killian looked to the other dragon who lay sleeping and against his back was the blonde woman who attacked him.

"Why haven't you done anything? She hurt you!"

"_She healed me. My wound is almost gone."_

Killian turned to look at the injury but winced turning back.

"Bloody hell this really hurts."

"_Perhaps she will heal you."_

"Over my dead body."

"_She's a rather gentle creature. Someone with a hard shell, but a fragile being inside."_

"When did you get all analytical."

"_Not analytical Aqua, observational. She and her mate have one of the strongest bonds I have ever seen. We must bring them to him."_

"You can't be serious."

"_I am. He will want to know about them. They are different."_

Killian stared the sleeping pair with glaring eyes and huffed.

"Fine."

"_Sleep Aqua. Maybe rest will help."_

…

Emma snuggled further into Erue's side as the heat of the fire warmed her to the core. She began coughing though when her mate blew smoke on her. She glared at him and he merely raised a brow.

"What?"

"_The man awoke. He's moved."_

Emma turned to look at the now sleeping man resting against his mate who was awake and staring into the fire.

"So it would seem."

"_What are his wounds?"_

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the pair, looking for the wounds that she caused.

"He's got a few cracked ribs, broken nose. Nothing too bad I guess."

"_You should heal him."_

"I suppose."

Emma quickly grabbed the supplies she'd need to treat his wounds and then she walked over to where he lay. Kneeling down she poured pure alcohol onto a cloth and then dabbed it on his head wound. He hissed and awoke, grasping her wrist tightly as a reaction.

His eyes were oceans.

It was the first thing Emma noticed when he was truly awake. His eyes looked like replicas of the vast seas, with their aquamarine and teal waters. There were slivers of silver in them too, mostly gathered around his pupil. They were captivating and Emma had to take a moment before she was able to look away.

"That bloody well hurts!" he hissed, his ocean eyes furious. Emma, not one to be outdone, glared right back and him and bit out her next words, matching his tone.

"Well if you hold still maybe it wouldn't hurt so much!"

His eyes narrowed and Emma whipped her wrists out of his grasp, rubbing them gently.

"Well if you hadn't attacked me this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't been so suspicious I wouldn't have done it!"

"You can't just attack people for no good reason!"

Emma jabbed the cloth onto his wound and the man hissed again, his eyes shutting in pain as his teeth clenched. The blonde pulled it back and his eyes gave her daggers.

"That was unnecessary."

Emma merely shrugged and put it the cloth to the side while grabbing some bandaging. With gentle hands she placed it on his face and pressed down causing him to wince.

"Hold still."

She flattened the bandage and then got up and left, grabbing her supplies as she headed over to Erue who lay there watching them.

"Thank you."

Emma turned around and looked at him quizzically, her eyes narrowing.

"Now you'll be a gentleman?"

The stranger grinned a heart melting, jaw dropping smile and winked at her.

"I'm always a gentleman love."

The blonde shook her head and scoffed, clearly not amused as she turned back around and walked over to her mate, eager for some more shut eye.

"_You alright?"_

"That guy is a real piece of work."

"_I am curious about him. Aren't you?"_

Emma turned back to look at the stranger as he talked to the dragon beside him. As much as she wanted to deny her mate, he was right…

There was just something about him…

…

Killian watched as the blonde beauty walked away, a delicious swagger in every step. She was an attractive specimen, of that he had not doubt, with her golden hair and curvaceous body.

But what got him was her eyes.

Emerald green with flecks of gold. They were hard, but made him go weak in the knees. If they hadn't had such an unfortunate meeting, Killian could think of several more pleasant things they could be doing.

Of course, from their first impressions she obviously wasn't into that.

"_You are…attracted to her?"_

Killian turned to look at his mate who had an amused glint in her eyes.

"Bloody well not. She's a handful obviously. High-maintenance little thing."

Iaoch let out a snort and Killian glared at her, crossing his arms as he did so.

"What? You doubt me?"

His mate didn't respond but kept her gaze on the woman now sleeping.

"_It should be interesting, you having to try and bring her to him."_

The ocean eyed man looked from his mate to the blonde, cursing like a sailor under his breath.

He forgot about that.

His eyes turned back to the blonde and sighed. There was just something about her…

…

**A/N: Soooo they've met? How was the meeting? Did you like it guys? I certainly hope so. Please read & review all you lovely people!**

**Much love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	4. Open Book

_Chapter 3_

_Open Book_

_"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."_

_― Albert Einstein_

The sun rose in the air high, and its rays burned into Emma's face as she brought herself back to life. A hand rose to block the light as she squinted, taking her in surroundings. She felt her mate's stomach rumble as he awoke, a loud yawn erupting from his jaws.

"_Good morning Aer."_

"Morning. What's that smell?"

The pair turned their heads to see the stranger and his dragon by the fire cooking what seemed to be eggs in some sort of pan.

"Morning love."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the term of endearment and got herself up, strolling over to where the fire was and checked on the eggs.

"Not your love."

He simply grinned at her and offered her some food to which she took gladly.

"Come sit beside me."

The blonde looked at the man incredulously because who offers a stranger company?

"Uh I'm good thanks."

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong terms yesterday. The name's Killian. Killian Jones."

Emma looked at his now outstretched hand as he was sitting on a log as she stood rather awkwardly with eggs in her hand.

"Emma…..uh…Emma…um…..Emma…"

The blonde stuttered as she tried to come up with a last name. She didn't want him to know who she really was because, well, that could lead to problems.

"Emma….Swan. Emma Swan."

"A pleasure to meet you Emma Swan."

The blonde took Killian's hand and shook it, looking at him oddly.

"Yeah. Sure."

She plopped herself down beside Killian, giving him strange looks here and there, trying to figure out what his aim was.

"Love, I know I'm quite handsome, devilishly in fact, but staring can be quite rude you know."

Emma ground her teeth together trying to keep her retort in. Instead of speaking she brushed her hair back, flipping it so it landed in his face. She hit her target and smiled smugly as she ate her eggs.

…

Killian on the other hand spit out the locks and wiped his tongue, unhappy with her reaction to his comment. To further aggravate the blonde, the blue eyed man took one single strand of hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"Stop that."

She swatted his hand away and got up leaving his side and heading over to her dragon. Killian watched on, trying to figure out a way to entice her so she would come with them to him.

"_Try seducing her. It's worked with your conquests before." _

The man tilted his head, agreeing with his mate's words figuring that his charm would win the blonde maiden over. He did have a perfect track record after all. He stood up, leaving his breakfast to the side; Iaoch would just eat it anyway, and walked over to Emma who seemed to be conversing with her dragon as she stood eating.

With a seductive swagger in each step and the ovary exploding grin, Killian stepped in front of Emma, who had a fork with egg right at her lovely pink pout lips. She set the fork down on her plate and raised an eyebrow at him, giving Killian a perfect droll look.

"What?"

With his usual cocky grin, Killian put one hand, outstretched onto the green dragon's belly and began playing with the hem on the blonde's shirt.

"Well love, I think you and I could maybe find some more pleasurable things to be doing. Come with me and I can show you a grand ol time. Just you and me love."

The green dragon snorted out smoke and Killian whipped his hand back giving the dragon a scowl.

"And we'll leave the dragons behind."

The blonde slapped his hand away and then laughed in his face.

"As if. Sorry _love_ but I have places to be." With that Emma brushed past Killian to throw her food away in the fire. As she did so, the ocean eyed man came up behind her and took a hold of her waist, pulling her flush against his. His voice dripped with sex, and held a breathy tone to it.

"Come love. I'm interested; why not make some fun with me happen? I can tell you're attracted."

Something in his voice threw Emma off and she turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You're lying."

Killian scoffed at the idea (even though it was true) and began rubbing her neck, letting his fingers slowly and lightly go down her back.

"You doubt me?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his chest, playing with the black curls matching him to his own game. She went right to his lips and with a breathy voice whispered to him, "Yeah."

The blonde pushed Killian away and sent him tumbling to the ground all while pulling out a dagger and putting it to his throat.

"You see I've got this super power and it's practically screaming at me that you're lying. So what are you really up to Killian Jones?"

Killian sighed and sat up on his elbows, the rest of his body outstretched with the blonde on top.

"You're an open book love."

"I am NOT an open book."

"You've never really been exploring have you? You seem the kind of person whose parents raised her to be too wary, to unaware, too naïve."

"I am NOT naïve."

"No? Then what's with the dagger love?"

Emma growled under her breath and pulled it back, sticking it back in its sheath.

"I can show you it. A new future, a new world filled with wonder. I can show you things you've never seen before. Just come with me."

Emma narrowed her eyes trying to get a good read on the pretty man before her, but it seemed it wasn't lying. But he was omitting information.

"Sorry Jones, I've got places I need to be that are more important than frolicking with you in some forest."

"Swan you know you want to. You're afraid to talk, to reveal yourself. Why is that I wonder?"

The princess glared at the man who stood there smugly, arms crossed and waiting.

"None of your damn business that's what."

The blonde twirled on her feet and stomped to her mate, climbing up and sitting firmly in the saddle. With a loud roar, Erue launched himself into the air and the pair flew in a circle around the campsite.

"SWAN!"

Emma rolled her eyes and motioned for Erue to dip down so she could speak with Jones.

"What?"

"If you change your mind I'll be in the downtown part of the village of Ouat, at the Jolly Roger bar. I'll be there till midnight. If you don't show, I know you'll be staying wherever you are and I'll leave you alone. Savvy?"

"Fine. I won't be there though so you're wasting your time."

"We'll see love."

…

Killian watched as the blonde and her mate flew into the air, soaring high and disappearing all too quick.

Iaoch came up beside him and sat down, watching the pair fly away as well. Killian looked fairly small compared to her size but he didn't really notice seeing as his eyes were solely directed on the now empty sky.

"_I'm surprised you lasted so long. You've usually never had such an issue with women. How did it feel being rejected several times?"_

"I was not rejected!"

"_She seemed rather prominent about saying no."_

"She'll be there. Don't you worry."

"_And how will her mate come?"_

Killian gave his own mate a sly look to which she raised a brow.

"You're female."

"_You want me to call him?"_

"Why not?"

Iaoch gave Killian a droll look to which he matched her own raised eyebrow with crossed arms. She wasn't winning that easily.

"_I suppose I could…if it will help you succeed. Or you know, you could just tell her to tell him to come here. I certainly can't go into town."_

Killian pursed his lips and pondered Iaoch's words.

"That might work better. Get her to trust me more."

Iaoch simply snorted and shook her head.

"_Amateur."_

…

Emma could see the castle below as she and Erue descended through the clouds. She felt as if she was going towards her doom, her final chapter of her life. The blonde of course knew she was over reacting, but a lot of the time when she approached the castle it didn't feel like a home should, it felt more like a cage.

"_Your parents will be worried."_

"I'm 28. They should learn not to be."

Erue merely shrugged and landed with a loud boom in the courtyard. Emma slid off his side and patted it, letting her hand brush over his crinkly scales as she moved towards the doors.

"_They're helpless._"

"That's what happens when you're a big dragon in a tiny egg. You can't be perfect in every way."

Emma winked at her mate and kissed his long nose. With great reluctance she let go and he flew off towards her room to have a nap.

They had been out all night after all.

The blonde rolled her neck to work out the kinks as she headed towards the library where she knew her parents would be. But as the princess walked she couldn't shake off the feeling a deja vu. As if she knew she wasn't going to like what her parents said.

She shook it off, figuring it was nothing but frazzled nerves after the encounter with the man who called himself Killian Jones.

She had to admit, he did intrigue her, but from what she could tell he stirred up all the wrong feelings in side of her. After she caught him the first time lying, she couldn't tell if he kept on lying.

It seemed her "superpower" failed around him.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she walked down the corridor by herself, her mind playing over and over again the guy's face as if it was a song stuck on repeat. It was annoying, _he_ was annoying, but she was incredibly tempted to meet him at the Jolly Roger.

No. That would devastate her parents. She would NOT under any circumstances do whatever he wanted. And the innuendo from earlier? The one "I'll jab you with your sword?"

Please, Emma had totally heard better ones.

All too soon her train of thought stopped as she heard raised voices behind the doors. With great caution she leaned in, placing her ear on the door. She still couldn't hear, so the blonde opened up the door a tad. Not enough to reveal herself, but just enough to hear everything going on inside and maybe take a peek or two.

"Snow are you sure this is a good idea?"

"She didn't come home last night Charming. I've had enough! This will keep her tied to our home."

"Snow be serious."

"I am serious! Charming Emma keeps on disappearing, each time longer than the last. When will she grow up?"

Emma heard her father sigh and she looked down to the floor and back. Her parents were all too good at making her feel guilty without even trying.

"She is grown up. She just needs time."

"Time? Time?! She's 28 for goodness sake Charming! How much more time does she need?"

"Snow…"

"It's final. I've already called the prince and his family over."

Charming furrowed his brow at his wife.

"Without my consent? Snow…"

The Queen sighed and sat on a couch, all tired out from the fight.

"Charming this is our only hope that she will come home and stay home."

"What about true love?"

"Who says she can't fall in love with him? He's a handsome man, comes from a good home. He's a good match for her."

"We can't force her to love him."

Emma watched as he father took Snow's hands and sat on the couch beside her. The Queen's head looked to the floor in shame and then back to her husband.

"Our daughter will find the good moments in the bad. It's what she does best."

The princess watched in horror as her father nodded and kissed her mother's head, the pair leaning against one another in sadness. Emma shut the door quietly, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

An arranged marriage? They couldn't be serious.

But she knew from their tones they were.

The blonde ran towards her room, each step moving quicker than the last as she ran up the stairs and threw open the door.

Erue raised his head, looking at his distressed mate who ran around her room, grabbing all the saddle bags and throwing items in them like there was no tomorrow.

"_Aer, what is wrong?"_

Emma looked to Erue with sad eyes, pain etched all over her face.

"They're going to wed me off to a stranger. We have to get away."

"_And where will we go?" _asked her mated as he slowly rose.

"_We cannot leave the kingdom without them knowing."_

The blonde grabbed the bags and attached them to the saddle as she grabbed extra supplies she kept in her room for late night flying.

"I don't know."

"_I fear you may have to take that man up on his offer. He can get us out without being detected."_

Emma looked at Erue's yellow eyes, her face serious and pondering his words. She didn't like it, but it seemed to be their only choice.

"You're right. We'll be going wherever he wants to take us I guess."

Emma froze, her head falling down as her arms rested on her mate's back.

"God I hate this."

"_It will be alright Aer. Things will work out for us."_

The princess looked to her mate and shook her head as she finished shoving things into the sacks attached to the saddle.

"I certainly hope so."

…

Killian sat at a far booth in the back of the Jolly Roger. His mate was currently resting on the clifftop he had met the fair blonde maiden at.

He was waiting with a pint of rum for said maiden.

Speaking of her, she hadn't made an appearance. It wasn't that Killian was worried (Oh who was he kidding he was terrified. If she didn't show up she was going to make things so much harder for him!)

It was more so that if she didn't appear he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

He wasn't leaving the bloody kingdom without her. Not when he knew that when he reported to _him, he_ wouldn't be happy.

Killian took a chug of his rum and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He eyed up the barmaid who winked at him in return, causing him to provide a roguish grin. She blushed and he smirked to himself.

He still had it.

So why then hadn't it worked on Swan? What made her so different? Was she just blind or was she really just not attracted to him?

"Impossible." he muttered to himself. "There's no way."

He took another sip of his pint and called the barmaid over. He needed some entertainment as he waited.

…

Emma pulled her hood on tighter as she entered the Jolly Roger. When she had arrived in the forest that was on the outskirt of the village she realized that she couldn't bring him in with her. He told her he'd wait in the forest for her to come back out with the man and they would leave.

With a deep breath Emma took a look around the bar. It wasn't super packed as she would have expected, but it certainly wasn't empty. She had to dodge quite a few patrons of the bar as well as several tables and chairs that were scatter about.

She made it to the actual bar after tripping over several things, (many which she didn't feel like saying or ever admitting to) only to have to call the bartender.

His eyes were that of a dull brown and he had a few wisps of brown hair on his head. He was missing a hand which all in all was just a stump. He reeked of bile and had a toothless grin. The princess had to count to ten in her head just to stay calm in order not to recoil at the sight.

"Excuse me?"

"What can I get'r for ya?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Lemme guess. Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the bartender, really wanting to correct him on the matter but instead refraining. It _was_ kinda true.

"Sure."

"Over thar. Man with the pint o' rum."

The blonde nodded in gratitude, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't recognized. She made her way through all the furniture only to be stopped by a barmaid flirting with Jones. She sighed and rolled her eyes because it figured he would relish under the woman's breasts and attention. Men.

She silently slid into the booth across from him, keeping her gaze down and her locks tucked underneath the hood.

"Sorry lass but it seems my friend is here. I will talk to you later and uh…those delicious assets of yours."

The barmaid giggled and Emma gagged at the sound. The other two gave her a look, Killian's amused and the woman's unamused. The princess remained silent, biting her lip in order to not make a sound. Soon the barmaid left and Jones's gaze was solely on her.

"I knew you'd come. Like I said, open book."

"It's not what you think. Circumstances changed."

"Whatever you say darling."

"I need to get out of the kingdom and fast."

"You in trouble love?"

"Depends on the trouble."

"Well I suppose I can get you out then. You won't be staying though?"

"Staying where?"

"With me of course."

"Not in the slightest."

"Pity."

"Will you help me?"

"It would be unfair to deprive myself of rescuing such a damsel in distress."

Emma rolled her eyes at his antics and pulled her hood up more.

"So can we go?"

"I've still got half a pint left love, why don't you join me."

"No thanks."

"Take off the hood at least."

"I'd rather not."

The man across from her shrugged and continued drinking his pint. Emma shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable as he did nothing to help her about it. She knew he was aware how her uncomfortableness and was perfectly amused by it. She huffed and he ignored her purposely, aggravating the blonde.

"Do you know where my mate can stay?"

"Ah yes. Tell him to fly to the top of mountain. You know, the one where you attacked me?"

Emma glared at jones through her hood but he couldn't see since it was pulled so far down.

"And where are we to go then without them?"

"We will meet them there."

"Why."

"Because they very well can't come here can they?"

She quickly sent a call to her mate and he nodded to her and flew off, letting the blonde know he was gone.

Emma though was growing impatient having to wait for him as he was so obviously taking his time with his drink now that she was here. With a swift move she grabbed the pint and chugged it down, slamming it on the table empty.

"Hey! Bloody hell woman."

"Let's go."

The princess grabbed Jones's wrist and dragged him out the bar, tossing a couple of coins onto the table as payment. She burst out the door, breathing in the night air and tossing Jones onto the ground. He landed with a satisfying yelp as Emma pulled the cloak tighter around herself.

"What was that for?"

"I don't like being away from my mate for a long time. I'm sure you feel the same."

The man shrugged and he got up, dusting off the dirt and putting a hand through his hair.

"Well then. We head this way."

Jones pointed to a hidden path in the forest. He began walking, with Emma following close behind. The pair disappeared into the trees, but not without one last look to the stars by Emma, who wondered if maybe she was making the right choice.

The idea of an arranged marriage flashed through her head and he shivered, knowing that any option was better than that.

Even spending time with some lunatic man.

…

Killian moved through the forest with ease, seeing as he had done this multiple times before without his mate. He had understood Swan's words about being away from them though. It was rather stressing and nerve-wracking being far away from them. They gave a reassuring air when close by, a comfort only offered by them.

Speaking of the blonde, Killian looked back only to see her hood was off now and her locks seemed to glow as the moonlight hit them faintly. She was something, a looker with a harden heart.

He certainly didn't know much about her, and he really had no reason to, but like all women who rejected his advances (she was the only one actually) she intrigued him.

"Was wondering when I'd see those curls again. I was beginning to wonder if you were secretly bald."

She gave him a droll look, one that Iaoch very often gave him. He shot her a cheeky grin and she merely rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood for any sort of banter.

The silence was deafening.

The traveled for a bit more through the darkness, the moon illuminating their path before them. The trip was rather tiresome, and the travellers were beginning to get exhausted.

"How much longer exactly?"

"A while yet love."

Killian could hear the words slip out of her mouth next, a combination of annoyance and irritation.

"Not your love."

He figured that was going to be a thing with them. The thought made him grin.

"Careful of the branch lass."

He lifted it and ducked, holding over for Swan to pass under. She did and gave him a nod of gratitude but no words. Seemed he'd annoyed her enough that she was giving him the silent treatment.

How mature.

**Two hours later:**

Killian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, followed by him adjusting his leather strap for his satchel. Swan shot him a look, but he was too busy fidgeting with the strap, which was digging into his skin despite all of the huge scarf he wore and heavy tunic.

Soon they exited the forest and arrived to the clearing where Killian had been attacked by the blonde just the day before.

"Erue!"

He watched with a silent fondness as the woman ran towards her mate and embraced him almost like how a child hugs their favourite toy. He shook his head and walked over to his own mate, who at watching the pair with observing eyes.

"Hello there."

"_You made it. And it seems she came too."_

Killian leaned against his mate with his elbow watching the pair as well. His thumb brushed his nose and he sniffed, a cockiness surfacing in him.

"What'd did I tell you? Open book."

…

**A/N: Another chappie is up and awesome! Please read and review as always! And in the next chapter…Him may be revealed! ;) Aren't you curious? Who do you think it is? **

**Much love!**

**~ Ember G.**


	5. I See Fire

_Chapter 4_

_I See Fire_

_"I now know how your anger came from skeletons that rattled in your heart and you couldn't escape them."_

_― Susie Clevenger, Dirt Road Dreams_

Emma tightened the clasp around her cloak as she stroked the crinkly scales of her mate.

"_You made it safely Aer. For that I am thankful."_

"I'm glad you're here. I finally have someone sane to talk to."

"_Would you like to speak of your parents actions? I am rather shocked at their decision."_

"No. Not yet."

The blonde became solemn then, her hand stopping its movement. Erue nudged her with his nose and she looked to him, tears beginning to appear at her eyes.

"I just don't get why. Don't they love me?"

"_More than anything. I guess this is just their way of keeping you with them."_

"Well they've lost me instead."

"_As well as I. I do not agree with what they've done especially as they know just how important true love is."_

Emma sniffed and wiped her nose with her arm. It was rather unattractive, but in that moment the princess didn't care. She just wanted to stop crying.

She gave herself a moment, and soon the tears stopped. With a new face of determination, and anger being a fairly good motivator, she turned to Jones, giving him her undivided attention.

"Are we out of Ouat yet?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jones peered at the vast sky, the sun slowly beginning to peek over the horizon. The atmosphere was filled with faint pinks and oranges with the air being chilly to the bone.

"Where to then?"

"We've got to put some wind in our sails lass. I know of a place we can stop at once we get out of this kingdom."

"Great. Let's get moving then."

Emma pulled herself up onto Erue's back and settled herself into the saddle. She checked the seat to make sure it was in working over before they took off.

"Say Swan…why is it that you're so desperate to get out of Ouat? Last night you seemed rather content to stay."

The blonde sighed and looked out at the sky, her eyes far away from the present.

"Like I said, circumstances changed. And if you ask one more time I will punch you. Mark my words."

"Alright I get the hint love."

"Not your love."

Jones merely shrugged and adjusted his own saddle on his mate. With great ease Emma watched as he lifted himself up onto the blue dragon.

"See something you like lass?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Shame. We'd be so good together."

"Do those lines actually work?"

"Quite often I find. You are the only exception."

"Figures. That tends to be me."

Killian knew he wasn't supposed to hear the last few words, but he did and it made him wonder more about the enigma of Emma Swan. Was she an outcast? A lonely soul wandering through life, not really knowing her destiny?

The blue eyed man brushed his hair back with his fingers, his eyes straying back to the opening sky.

"Well love we'd better get moving. We've got lots of flying to do if we want to get out of Ouat."

"How far does the kingdom stretch?"

"Too far if you ask me. Damn royals just keep taking over more land. Greedy bastards."

Emma stayed quiet as he spoke his mind, her own thoughts swirling through. She wanted to object, to defend her parents' actions but she couldn't because quite frankly she thought they deserved to be on the accusation for once. They weren't heroes like everyone thought. Not in her mind.

Maybe it was because there was so much resentment built up over the years towards them or maybe it was what they had just done. Emma wasn't entirely sure and she wasn't in the mood to really dig deep as to the reasons. She just knew how she felt and that was enough for her.

"Shall we?"

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked towards Jones who was looking at her oddly. She glared at him, unhappy with his unkempt stare.

"What?"

"Nothing love."

"Not your love."

Killian grinned and winked at the blonde, all while his mate launched into the air. The green dragon followed closely behind and soon the pair of beasts were soaring through the sky.

In was in this moment Emma just let go all of the tension of the past day as breathed a deep breath. Her eyes were shut in pure bliss, and the air around her hummed with song as she relished in the environment around her. This, to her, was right.

Killian meanwhile tried his best not to look at the blonde, but couldn't help his eyes drifting over to her relaxed form. She seemed so much different in the air, a tranquil body at peace. He angled Iaoch to fly a bit closer to the other dragon, all so he could get a better look at the newest version of the maiden before him.

God she was stunning.

"_Careful Aqua. You're beginning to become conflicted."_

"I would never do such a thing."

"_Then lets us put distance between the two. We have our orders. You cannot intervene."_

The raven haired man sighed, his eyes skimming over the others and then back to his mate.

"I know. I wouldn't jeopardize anything."

"_I know that. But then again one can never control the heart. It is a perplexity, something that over thousands of years has still not been truly discovered. Its mysteries are still just that, mysteries. Scholars have study its works, tried to figure out how it matches people. No one has ever known the truth. So be careful Aqua, because the heart is not faulty but it is dangerous."_

"Do you ever think we'll be able to move on?"

"_You were lost until he found you and raised you. He has taken care of you. Why should you move on?"_

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…haven't you felt like you were made for something more Iaoch? Something bigger than this?"

"_I suppose. There are moments in which I agree with you. Moments that I believe there is more to than the simple life we live. But at other times I feel too content, too satisfied with how things are that I do not wish for change. Do I make sense Aqua?"_

"Perfectly. I understand completely."

Killian stroked the glittering blue scales of his mate to which she preened under. They flew silently for the rest of the way, her wings gliding them through the air swiftly with no loud flapping or any sort of noise for that matter. It was a melody of perfection, one that could not disturb any who listened for they were too moved by the piece, too absorbed by the faint echoes it produced.

"Jones…."

Pulled out of the wonderful harmony he had been listening too, Killian turned to face the blonde who was now floating a little bit beneath him due to her dragon's massive wing span.

"Yes Swan?"

"How much longer?"

The man turned his head to look forward and the sight made him grin. There was their destination, a big mountain with clouds drifting lazily around it. It was barely visible, but Killian had been there enough times to recognize it from a distance.

"Not too far Swan. We're almost there."

She nodded and angled away from him, clearly enjoying the space between the two much to Killian's discomfort.

Soon the mountain came much clearer into sight and Killian motioned for the others to tilt to the left. They began to descend gradually, disappearing into the fog around the middle of the mountain.

Emma had difficulty seeing the pair ahead of her, with the blue tail being the only thing visible in the dense mist. She squinted her eyes several times in a desperate hope to see but failed.

All too soon she burst out of the fog only to be set on a collision course with a massive rock that stuck out from the mountain. Erue and her hit it hard and were sent tumbling towards the ground at record breaking speed.

"GAH!"

Killian and Iaoch heard the yelp and looked down to see the massive green dragon and tiny blonde fall. With fear seizing his heart Killian screamed and Iaoch dived down after the pair.

"SWAN!"

Emma meanwhile squished her face in annoyance and she scrambled back into her saddle. She whipped out a bright yellow bottle from her pack and sprinkled it all over her and Erue. From there the green dragon gained consciousness and the pair were able to regain balance and slowly gain altitude.

"Bloody hell Swan."

Emma shot Killian a sheepish grin and shrugged as the blue dragon and her mate caught up to them.

"All in a day's work."

"Never do that again."

Emma tilted her head and gave him a curious look, wondering what exactly was going on in his mind. Was he…scared for her? No. That would be ridiculous.

"This way."

The pair flew on ahead into the waterfall before them which Emma had just noticed. She looked to her mate who shrugged to her and the couple followed the others into the waterfall. A quick splash of crystal clear liquid hit them as they went through, and Emma shook her head in a vain attempt to get rid of the dampness.

Erue settled himself down onto a plateau that stretched out below them as his feet landed beside that of the blue dragon who gazed at him with an odd look. They had arrived into a cave. It was dark and damp, with a chill in the air. Emma shivered and rubbed her arms frantically.

The princess had always prided herself on the fact that she could face anything and have no fear. But this place gave her the creeps.

"C'mon. This way love."

"Not your love." The blonde muttered under her breath. She heard a chuckle which only made her scowl more because clearly Jones was enjoying her reaction way too much. Bastard.

She took a step forward only to find that Erue was no longer with her. His presence had disappeared and was sorely missed and Emma felt that she had lost a part of herself. It was odd the feeling, something she had only ever experience once, and had never wanted to experience again.

"It's alright Swan. You'll see him again."

She turned to look at her only company and he seemed to contain a genuine concern, as if he had experienced the loss of his mate as well. His hand was out towards her waiting.

Emma, still wary of the outstretched hand that lay towards her, took it with great caution and Killian lifted her up onto the humongous rock he was standing on. All too soon they were face to face, and the blonde could swear he smelt of mint; a delicious taste that rolled onto her lips as he breathed out fogging up her mind.

He, of course, was struggling as well since she smelt of cinnamon which happened to be his ultimate weakness apparently since he couldn't form any sort of words.

"Well, uh…shall we get going?"

"Ah yes. Right. Onwards then. Follow me."

The pair awkwardly pushed apart, not really sure of what just occurred and a silent vow was established to keep whatever had just happened quiet. No need to speak of confusion.

So Killian began to move, with Emma following behind keeping a good distance away from the man, but close enough to still see him. They moved over big boulders digging deep into the ground, and rocks that shot out like daggers. Water dripped from the ceiling, making a song of splatters all around. Emma could feel the cold dripping into her bones like a disease causing her to shiver drastically.

Killian noticed this and he shrugged of his coat and walked towards the blonde, wrapping it around her frame. The man then got an idea to help the blonde warm up hoping it may ease some of the tension.

"Hold my hands."

"What? No!"

"Swan just do it!"

"No. Why should I?"

"Bloody hell woman! Why do you need to be so frustrating?"

"Give me a good reason!"

"I just gave you my coat!"

"So?"

Killian face palmed and dragged his hand down his face slowly as the blonde glared on.

"Try something new darling it's called trust."

Emma snorted and swung her head causing her hair to flip behind her.

"Trust my ass. You've done nothing to earn it."

"Oh? Haven't I?"

"Not in the slightest."

Once again the pair found themselves face to face, breathing in each other's scents but they were too focused on the surfacing anger to see the underlying tension that crackled in the air. It wasn't until a rock in the ceiling burst and they broke apart from their interlocking battle of the eyes to watch the flaming pillar fall to the ground and smash into pieces.

Killian, fed up with arguing, grabbed Swan's elbow and pulled her into hole in the wall in front of them, leading them into a room of pure darkness to avoid the sudden disaster.

…

With rough hands Emma was thrown to the ground, grunting as she made impact.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry love."

"Ass." she muttered as she pushed herself up off the ground. The blonde brushed off the remaining dirt and looked around at the cave that the pair had arrived in. She understood that he wasn't exactly happy with their constant arguing, but he wasn't exactly helping the situation either!

"What is this place?"

There was no answer. The blonde whipped around, her locks flying through the air, as she tried to find her lost comrade.

"Jones?"

Silence echoed around her as she stood her ground. Her brow furrowed deeply as her anger began to surface.

"JONES!"

She yelled with power in her voice and it boomed throughout the cavern. There was still no response and Emma huffed, stamping her foot like that of a little child.

The moment her foot hit the ground though, flames burst forth all around her, and red eyes lit up the darkness. Emma yelped and jumped back, only to feel heat burning on her neck. She turned around to find herself face to face with a dragon of gigantic proportions and she stumbled backwards as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my merlin."

Slowly she turned around and saw fire dancing around her. It licked the ground near her feet and the blonde was fearful that it might consume her too. Damn Jones for leaving her alone. He brought her into a trap!

"I am not dying today."

With a newfound determination Emma ran towards the fire before her, its embers reflected in her eyes. She had no weapon on her though for it was with Erue. As the princess ran forward, a dark shape began to take form. Random bursts of flame appeared as she ran towards the dark shape until finally she came face to face with another dragon. With great might she jumped and landed on top of the red beast and ran down its scaly back, avoiding all the spikes sticking out. Its tail flicked up and she went into the air with it.

Emma could feel herself beginning to fall forward as she zoomed through the air. With a slight tile of the head she noticed the floor beneath her was now covered with several different sized dragons. Her eyes grew determined and began to glow a bright and furious green. She rolled through the air as gravity pulled her down and with otustreched hands she blasted a hole into the ground. The beasts scattered and she went tumbling down into the massive crater she had created.

Light then burst forth and the cavern now became a sparkling abode of ice. Emma though was so weak from the impact her eyes fluttered shut but not without the faint hearing of her name.

…

Killian hadn't noticed the rumbling sounds as they entered the place he called home. He really ought to have known better considering he was raised with most of the creatures that dwelled in the stone keep.

As soon as he did recognize the sounds he reached out for Swan but was pulled back and his mouth was covered. He had an idea of who was doing this to him so he didn't fight it, but was forced to watch as the blonde was all alone in the cavern, looking around in pure darkness and calling his name. He winced as the anger rose in her voice and struggled against the bonds to get to her side and reassure her it was alright.

"Stop it Killian, You know better."

The voice confirmed his suspicions and he was forced to be calm and watch the scene unfold. The dragons that lived in the keep with him began to attack her and Killian had never felt so helpless in his life. He was unable to aid the woman and to that he felt a twinge in his cold heart. It was when she jumped into the air that things began to change. He watched in amazement as Swan flew through the air and ran down a beast with such ease.

She jerked forward though when she was flung into the air as he body was lurched back and held tightly against the wall as the blonde tumbled towards her end. All of the sudden though things changed and light burst forth from her hands, forming a crater into the ground. The dragons scattered away and she hit the ground hard, a loud boom stretching throughout the cave. Soon his body was let go and with quick feet Killian ran towards the unconscious blonde.

He picked up her frail body and carried her back to the man who held him captive.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to see if she is what Iaoch said she is."

"Did she prove it?"

"More than one can imagine. Bring her to the infirmary. I'll get Grace to look at her."

Killian nodded and moved past the older man who watched him with curious blue eyes.

"I still don't understand why you'd put, what you refer to as a great importance in such a risk. Must you always be so full of scepticism?"

"I don't doubt anything Killian. I believe in everything. It's the others who need the proof."

Killian sighed and soon arrived to the infirmary where he laid down the broken body of the blonde onto a white rock of marble. Through some curtains off to the side walked in another woman. She was considerably younger than him, being in her early twenties. With a white robe on and a tan cloak she grinned at the approaching figures. Soon though the grin faded as she saw what lay on the table for her.

"What happened?"

"Our father decided to try out something."

"Dad! You can't go around injuring people over your theories!"

"Sorry hun. Killian…"

Killian sighed and ran his hands through his hair, tired from the stress his body was currently going through.

Grace meanwhile waved her hands over the body which began to glow yellow. Her brow furrowed and she quickly went behind the silver curtains again only to rush back out with several potions and bandages.

"Unfortunately my magic won't be able to fix her. It could cause some serious damage to her internally. I've got to do this the old fashioned way."

"How come hun?"

"Her core is that of pure light magic. In fact it's the strongest core I've ever come across. It has to heal her on its own. If I get involved in the magical process it could corrupt her magic turning her dark or even worse, death."

"I don't get it."

Grace turned her attention to her adopted brother and sighed, her curls bouncing as she spoke.

"It's simple. Magical cores are unique to each individual. Not everyone has magical core of course because not everyone meets the requirements. It's like an application for something almost. If you meet the obligations, you get in. Magic though is finicky and therefore works differently for every person who contains a magical core."

"What do you mean by death Grace?"

"Her magic is untrained and therefore very unstable. She doesn't know how to control it which means if given the opportunity it can go dark and she can become mentally unstable."

"But the death part?"

"She can, essentially, become so dark that she can die. Her magical core isn't made for that of darkness. If I could find out how she got it, I'd be able to pinpoint just how much it can withstand the blackness."

"Killian did you know any of this?"

"Not a clue."

"Look guys, I understand you're incredibly curious but I need you two to go so I can get to work. I'll join you for tea."

The men nodded and left the infirmary, heading up to the nests where all the dragons lay.

"There's more to this woman than meets the eye Killian."

"I know. I just…why are you so curious about her? What do you and Iaoch know that I don't?"

In the moment Killian's mate flew in and joined his side as did another dragon, one of purple colour and a bit smaller in size fly beside the man who raised Killian.

"There is a darkness coming. Do you see the shadows that stretch across the afternoon sky?"

Killian looked outside to where the finger pointed and saw at the point where the sky touches the earth there was a thin line of pure black. It was faint, but nevertheless it was there.

"What is that?"

"That, my son, is the enemy in which only she can stop."

Killian gave the man a curious look, wondering just what exactly was going on.

"I still don't understand. What does she have to do with all of this?"

"A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

"So you're saying she can stop whatever this oncoming storm is?"

The older man nodded his head, and Killian's gaze drifted back to the horizon.

"And where do I lay in all of this?"

"You are to aid her in her quest. I can't help her. I can teach her about the bond she shares with her mate, but the magic part? That is something she's got to go to someone else for."

"And where is this someone else?"

"_They are in the Enchanted Forest, hidden beneath its twisted vines and branches. You alone cannot find it. You will need to work together."_

Killian looked to the small purple dragon the stood beside the man, the scales glittering as the sun reflected off of them.

"You can't be serious Insanire."

The dragon bowed its head, its words confirmed as he did so. The raven haired man scoffed and shook his head, not believing the words being spoken.

"You can't be serious. You're mad!"

"No Killian. We're not."

"You want me to help her get to someone in the Enchanted Forest? You want me to spend more time with her?"

"_She needs to be prepared for her coming tasks. We cannot teach her all she needs to know."_

"I just….I can't stand her!"

The older man chuckled and began walking away from the nest with his mate following him.

"You will do the right. You always do."

Killian sighed and collapsed onto the ground, sitting and staring at nothing. His mate laid herself beside him, her smoke embracing his face.

"_It is rather tedious to always be doing what they ask of us."_

"I owe him so much. But to continue on with her? I though once I dropped her off here I'd be done with Swan."

"_We cannot changed what is to come. We must do whatever we can to stop it."_

"What is coming?"

"_I am not sure. But it is dark, darker than anything Ouat has ever seen."_

"Well then we'd better get Swan to wake up then."

"_Indeed."_

…

**A/N: Ooooo things are getting exciting! We've gotten a tidbit of our villain and idea of who "he" is…but now there's another person! It's just one mystery after another! GAH! Plus Emma's out cold! What is happening? And what's this stuff with magical cores?**

**What do you think is going to happen? Let me know! I want to know everyone's theories and thoughts! Makes me happy **

**Much love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	6. A Mind of Madness

_Chapter 5_

_A Mind of Madness_

_"Crazy people are considered mad by the rest of the society only because their intelligence isn't understood."_

_― Weihui Zhou_

It was a blurriness that entered Emma's vision as she began to awake from the deep slumber. Her mind was that of fog, for she could barely remember anything. She squinted in the oncoming light that filled her gaze and soon the fuzziness cleared revealing a woman with blonde curls leaning over the princess's frame.

"Oh good you're awake."

Emma blinked a few times to finally establish some normalcy in her vision. The room around her had lamps lighting up the ceiling which seemed to be covered in drapes of cloth keeping the cold from the caves at bay.

Her back hurt a lot as she began to sit up, wincing as the soreness soaked through her body.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary. I'm sorry about my father. He tends to get a little stir crazy at times. He means well, he really does, but most people don't see it that way."

Emma stared at the smaller woman in front of her with the petite frame.

"And you are?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Grace."

"Emma."

Grace smiled and nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper in her hand.

"I know. Killian mentioned you when he brought you here. Please don't be mad! He was just doing what he was told!"

The princess gave the blonde an incredulous look as the blonde's face was filled with worry, as if she had detected something in Emma's eyes that had set her off.

"Uh what?"

"You…you don't remember?"

Emma shook her head and Grace let out a breath of relief.

"Oh. Okay. I can work with that. Ignorance is bliss and all."

A small dragon flew in then, one with yellow scales and glittering snow white wings. It was an odd combination of colours, almost as if an egg had been cracked and mixed to look like the shade. A crème almost.

"Who's this?"

"This is my mate Gratia. Pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah."

A sudden feeling of loneliness settled onto Emma's soul as she realized just how far way her mate was from her. She knew he was still alive, she could feel it in her heart, but his physical presence was sorely missed, and she yearned for him more than ever before.

"He's okay you know. He's with the others."

The princess smiled bitterly, deciding it best not to speak in case she said something she'd regret.

"Well I think you're good to go. My dad will just want to speak with you. I'll let him know you're ready."

With that Grace and her mate disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the white room in confused thoughts. She took another look around, sighing as she did so. Her mind was swirling with misunderstanding, a mess of emotions; an inability to truly comprehend the situation she was in. Emma hated this feeling of blindness that she seemed to possess. She preferred to know everything that went on around her so she was in control.

But this was not the case.

"Miss Emma Swan."

Emma turned her green eyes to the man who had just entered. He wore a scarf of the finest purple velvet with golden swirls. His hair was short and pushed back while being fluffy on the top and wisps of gray on the sides. His coat was that of dark colours, and his pants of a deep brown.

"Grace's father?"

"Jefferson Hatter, at your service."

…

Killian slowly woke up from his slumber against his mate's chest. His head tilted to the side to look at the bright sun shining in the sky. His gaze drifted to the oncoming darkness and he shivered, knowing that he and Swan had to leave as soon as possible.

Just then a whiff of delicious smells came wafting through the room ad he got up, stretching his limbs as he did so. He pattered down the stairs silently to let his mate rest.

He entered the kitchen where Grace stood whipping up food that smelled of ecstasy.

"Morning Killian.'

"Moring Grace. Where's Jefferson?"

"Dad's talking to Emma."

Killian set down the fork filled with egg on the table and gave his adopted sister a look of fear.

"Is he…?"

"No. You know how he works. He may be a little mad but he's the most intelligent person we know. He'll do what's right. It may just take some convincing."

"Is she going to be put in danger?"

"Not with him. The only danger she'll face is her destiny."

"This destiny talk doesn't reassure me."

"Of course not. It isn't your destiny, it's hers and I'm pretty sure it won't reassure her either. These kinds of things never do."

The raven haired man sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks. The news he had received last night had given him a restless sleep, and this morning wasn't helping.

"Here. Drink this."

"What is it? Some new concoction you stirred up?"

"It's tea."

"Oh."

"_Oh."_

Grace smirked as she mocked Killian's accent to which he scowled. He sipped his tea silently then, and his sister went back to cooking.

"How long are they going to take?"

"Knowing Dad? A while."

…

"Jefferson Hatter?"

"That's me."

"Never heard of you."

"Of course not. I live here. Not in Ouat."

"I'm outside of Ouat? Really?"

"Yes."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and shut her eyes momentarily, taking in the good news.

"But you can't leave."

That caused the blonde's eyes to snap open and shoot to Jefferson who stood there with a solemn and stoic expression.

"What do you mean I can't leave?"

"You, my dear, are the product of a prophecy told long ago by the Mother of All Dragons."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The one the Aurum himself was mated with."

Emma's eyes grew wide and she looked to her hands not fully comprehending the words she had just heard.

"I don't understand."

"Take my hand and I will show you."

Emma stared at the hand cautiously but the dying curiosity got the better of her. She took it and Jefferson helped her off the slab of stone and led her up many stairs to a big circular room made of stone bricks.

Inside the room there was an open window that curved itself into an arch. Jefferson led Emma to the window, to which he stood with his gaze directed towards something in the distance. Emma herself approached the edge with great caution in case he was up to something.

"I don't bite."

"That what everyone says."

Jefferson gave Emma a Cheshire grin, showing dastardly pearly whites. It disappeared all too fast that the blonde could barely catch it but luckily she did.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because of your destiny."

"That was that prophecy thing you were babbling on about earlier right?"

"Indeed."

Emma didn't really believe Jefferson and what he had to say. But then again her superpower wasn't going off so…maybe he was telling the truth?

But it seemed so farfetched. Emma was a princess not some saviour. What on earth was he talking about because she was most certainly not hero material. Her parents were; Regina and Robin were…

But not Emma.

"You don't believe."

"No offense but I'm not exactly "hero" material."

"So you think. The prophecy begs to differ."

"What prophecy?"

"_A tale far and true_

_Let this be a warning to you. _

_A darkness will rise, _

_And will turn the tide_

_Making that of pure heart_

_Into that of black art_

_Until a Saviour will rise_

_Two to be precise_

_Mates born as outcasts_

_Forced to bend to many tasks_

_They will learn what it takes_

_Until it breaks_

_The fate that they have entwined with_

_Those of the fifth_

_And only then will we be_

_Truly and absolutely free"_

The room was quiet as Jefferson finished speaking the prophecy told from many years ago. Emma was puzzled, not really believing that this could be referring to her. It was a ridiculous thought in her mind.

"You're insane."

Jefferson sighed and shook his head.

"You're refusal to believe will be your weakness. You need to look beyond that of what you see. There's more to a picture than meets the eye."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"You think the evil coming will be something you recognize? Of course not. It won't be from this world. It will be from another."

"That's impossible. This is it. Ouat is the real world."

"*A* real world. Just how arrogant are you to think that yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each one just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need it, like this one. And that's where you come in."

"Say what?"

"The darkness that rises in the west over there? Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

"That darkness is from another world. One without magic. It wants ours."

"So how do I fit in?"

"You stop them and save magic."

Emma scowled at the darkness that set at the land. It was faint but the princess could swear she saw it moving. She turned to look at the older man whose eyes were rather unsettling.

"How do you know all this? You're all alone up here, well other than your daughter, but still."

"I have found both freedom and safety in my madness; the freedom of loneliness and the safety from being understood, for those who understand us enslave something in us."

"What?"

"My mind is full of chaos. Too many thoughts are wound up in it. With people around things become unclear and I cannot truly understand what I need to know. Emotions from outsiders become distractions and take control of my persona. But out here, where I am alone as you say, clarity rings like a bell. I am content in a mind of disarray."

Emma strayed her eyes away from Jefferson but failed to see him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed, knowing something but not telling and the princess was oblivious to it all.

"I'm not crazy. Not in the way you'd think. This prophecy is real."

"Maybe. Maybe it is."

"You believe?"

"If what your saying is true…and that means I'm the saviour…that means I have a meaning in life…And I want to believe that more than anything in the world. So maybe you're right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want to be something…I have to start believing."

Jefferson smiled and patted Emma on the shoulder, squeezing the part as he turned around to head back down.

"Do not let your parents' ignorance and blindness become a veil over your eyes. You are on the right path, you just need to believe."

With that Jefferson left Emma's side and disappeared. The princess's thoughts were that of pure confusion as she tried to process the information. She wasn't an insecure little girl, she just didn't believe she had what it took to be like her parents. They were brave souls, choosing others over themselves. And while not all decisions were the greatest (such as the arranged marriage) they did everything with the best intentions.

"Swan?"

Emma turned around and saw that Jones had joined her up in the room. She smiled bitterly, and turned back around, not really in the mood for any sort of conversation.

"You need to eat. Grace doesn't want you fainting on us."

The blonde sighed, a little annoyed at the fact that he wasn't concerned about her, only Grace was. She brushed past him, purposely hitting his shoulder as she did so and went down the steps.

The problem was she had no idea where to go from there. Emma looked around, debating whether she should just go down a hall and hope that would lead her to wherever the food was or wait for Jones.

She got her answer when Jones came down the steps after her, a smirk on his face. She glared causing him to grin only more.

"This way love."

"Not your love!"

He only laughed in response.

…

Killian had had a nice chat with his sister, who he hadn't seen in a long time. Of course, she was more concerned about the blonde with her father than him. Seemed Swan was more popular in his home than him.

Killian had met the Hatters in a series of unfortunate events. Well, maybe not a series but that's how it had felt. The raven haired man had been abandoned as a child, and left to rot in the slums of Ouat. He was a thief and stole goods wherever they came from. He was good at it too.

One day he ran into a little girl with blonde curls. She wanted a rabbit but her father didn't have enough money. Killian felt bad for the girl so he stole the toy for her. She was happy when he gave it to her but her father noticed. Instead of yelling at Killian, like most men his age would, he thanked Killian but told him to give it back. He went with the boy to the cart and Killian was forced to return it.

The man introduced himself as Jefferson and the girl was his daughter Grace. Killian was about to leave the family when Jefferson asked him to join them for dinner. Soon Killian's visits were a regular occurrence until Jefferson finally took him in. He's been his son ever since.

He grew up in what Grace referred to as the Jewel of the Realm. They were just a bunch of caves, but it wasn't so much the rock that inspired her. It was what lived in the rock.

Killian was pulled out of his thoughts before they could continue any further by Jefferson talking to him.

"Killian?"

"Yes Jefferson?"

"Grace wants you to show Emma why we call this place the Jewel of the Realm."

Killian shot Grace a look who innocently kept her eyes away from him and on her food. She was up to something, he knew it but he just wasn't sure what.

"Of course. Come along Swan."

He got up and left the table. This caused Emma to glance around at the others. Jefferson ushered her to follow so she got up cautiously and left to trail Killian to the secret of the caves.

…

The pair was silent as they walked through the halls of the lair, their steps echoing faintly across the arches. Emma let her hand trace the crooks in the stones, her fingers glazing over the cracks. The stone was cold to the touch, but oddly comforting.

All of the sudden Killian was in front of her blocking her vision.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't trust you."

"You should."

"I don't."

"That's a shame love."

"Not your love."

"Bloody hell woman just shut them!"

Emma grinned knowing that she had won the argument sine he burst first. With great ease she silenced her eyes and she felt Killian take her hands in his and begin to lead her somewhere.

A breeze then caressed her face and Emma's eyes shut tighter since she could sense the world had become a bit brighter. She smelled fresh air and sighed, enjoying the nature she could feel all around her.

"Ready Swan?"

"Uh sure?"

"Open your eyes."

So she did. And she gasped at the sight.

Before her was a world full of jungle hidden in a crystal dome roof that let the sun's rays fall down onto the forest floor. Vines spread out far and wide, connecting massive trees that outgrew any giants that could exist.

But what amazed Emma the most was all of the dragons that resided there.

"What? How?"

"Not all dragons need a mate."

Emma looked to Killian who seemed to have a serene expression on his face. The blonde of course was still in shock, her mouth open wide as she took in the sight.

"It's beautiful."

"Aye. That it is."

Killian then proceeded to sit down and gestured to Emma to join him. Her eyes stayed on the massive space around her.

"We're on a cliff."

"Aye."

"Like a really big cliff."

"Well spotted Swan."

"Shut up."

A loud roar then echoed across the cavern and the pair looked up only to see Erue coming down before them with Iaoch by his side.

"Erue!"

Emma ran towards her mate, embracing him in her arms and holding him tight.

"God I missed you."

"_As did I Aer."_

Emma pulled back taking her mates face in her hands and looked into his deep yellow eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again. I can't lose you. Not now."

Erue nodded solemnly, the smoke from his nostrils embracing her face and she hugged him again.

Killian and Iaoch watched on, a glint of something in Killian eyes. Almost a fondness.

"_You will be alright Aqua?"_

Killian's gaze turned to his mate who was looking at him expectantly. It went back to the blonde and he sighed, running a hand through his locks.

"Aye. I'll have to be. It's odd you know? Seeing her so human?"

"_Was there ever any doubt?"_

The raven haired man merely shrugged and stroked his mates scales as he sat, his eyes going back to the home before him. Soon Swan joined his side and she gave him a nod which he returned. It seemed to be the only non-hostile action she'd ever given him.

The pair remained sitting on the cliff, looking at the Jewel of the Realm.

…

Meanwhile, to the pair's right on a balcony far away stood Jefferson and grace watching the pair.

"Do they know?"

"Hardly."

"Who's the first?"

"Him of course. She'll take much longer."

"Hopefully not too long."

"Indeed."

…

**A/N: GAH! This chapter though…The feels right? So he has been revealed…it was Jefferson! Bet you didn't see that coming! But there is another he…hmmm…and whose this darkness/evil! I want to know! (Well…I kinda already do Mwahaha!) X3**

**Reviews please!**

**Much love! **

**~ Ember G. **


	7. Magic Is Key

_Chapter 6_

_Magic is Key_

_"The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper."_

_― W.B. Yeats_

Emma breathed through her nose as she tried to focus on the environment around her. It wasn't easy, especially since her mind was so full of chaos that she could barely filter through it.

"Emma you need to clear your mind!"

The blonde growled under her breath at the old man who was watching her intently. After seeing the jewel of the realm, Emma had spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with Erue. Then she slept and was woken up incredibly early to begin training her magic.

Jefferson had basically stormed into her room blasting some kind of horn right in her ear and yanked her out of bed causing her to fall to the floor and bruise her bum. He told her to get ready quickly because it was an emergency.

Emergency her ass.

Training was not an emergency. It was a torture device on her brain which she had received all too much from her tutors at the castle. One of the reasons she ultimately left was because of the tedious lessons.

Apparently she wasn't escaping those anytime soon.

"Focus Emma!"

Emma breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly just as Jefferson had taught her. According to the mad man, you need to have a mind of clarity to be able to summon up the power inside of you. The princess wasn't exactly sure if she believed his words, he was insane after all, but what she had learned was that the craziest of minds often understood things the best, they just didn't know how to communicate it very well.

Jones had told her that.

Speaking of the devil, Jones was currently standing beside Jefferson watching the practice unfold. His presence was bothering Emma, for she could practically feel him right beside her. It was hard to focus with him there and the blonde didn't know why. He was like a bad thorn in her side always bothering her even when he wasn't trying.

"Emma you're not concentrating!"

"I can't! Not with everyone in the room! I'm sorry!"

Emma got up and brushed past the men, striding to a place where she could be alone and focus her thoughts. Her mind was a mess and the pressure Jefferson was establishing on her didn't help. She knew they had little time but she also didn't have any idea of what she was doing. She didn't understand.

Soon she found herself on top of a cliff that stretched just outside of the caverns. It was hidden behind the massive mountain, shrouded by the clouds all around. She lied down on the grass closing her eyes and letting the wind caress her face.

Emma was all alone on the cliff and for once she swore she could just breathe. It felt nice to be alone, which was odd, considering she always wanted to be with her mate, but here she was, adoring the silence except for that of the nature around her.

In a heartbeat of a thought, the blonde thought that maybe she could try again. So she sat herself up and sat crossed legged, closing her eyes and breathing in and out.

"_You must try to move this apple from my hand to the windowsill."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Quite."_

"_Alright."_

Emma didn't have an apple to move but she did have a rock. She focused her mind on making that rock disappear and then appear behind her.

She had no luck. The princess tried harder, her brow furrowing but the rock did not move.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Really Swan, have more tact."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Emma groaned and let her face fall into her hands, wanting to cry at her failure which Jones had just witnessed. Good grief why did he have to come? He was going to use it against her, she just knew it. More teasing ammo.

She wanted to disappear.

…

Killian had been watching with a lack of interest as his father had tried to help Swan with her magic. It didn't do much use, considering she didn't even know she had it and it only ended in tears.

Well, not literally but Killian could swear her saw the green eyes tearing up when she stormed out of the room. Jefferson had sighed as he watched the woman go, and the raven haired man looked to him, wondering what was going to happen next.

"She's ready. I know she is. She just doesn't know how to believe."

"She's a stubborn lass."

"That's not it. She believes in the magic, just not in herself. That's where the problem lies."

"Well I guess we'll get her mate to help her out."

"Killian, the woman has been living with her mate for years. I can guarantee that he hasn't helped her with that situation. No. What she needs is an outside source to support her."

"And where are we going to find that?"

Jefferson turned to look at Killian who was staring at his nails. The blue eyed man felt eyes on him and looked up, seeing his father giving him a look.

"Oh bloody hell. No."

"Killian…"

"I am not talking to that woman! No! I refuse to be the one to bring her out of her miserableness."

"Killian…"

"Goodness no! That woman can have someone else come to her aid. Like a prince of something. Not me."

"Killian!"

"What?"

"You're going. Or I'm going to make Iaoch make you go."

Killian knew he was beat. Iaoch could make him do anything. It wasn't so much that she was his mate, she simply could convince anyone to do anything for her. She was the master of manipulation and no one could resist her traps of sweet seduction.

"Fine. Bloody hell. You're an ass. I hope you know that."

Jefferson merely grinned his Cheshire smile and winked.

"I'm okay with that."

Killian scoffed and shook his head. "Of course you are."

So Killian left the side of his father and took the path that he knew Swan would've taken. Very soon he found the blonde doing what she had been doing earlier, and he leaned against the rock to watch.

He had to admit if it wasn't for the awful personality, he probably would have bedded Swan by now. She was attractive, only an idiot would deny that, but her character was rather off-putting.

Nothing happened though as she sat there and he rolled his eyes, cursing Jefferson's schemes under his breath.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Killian began to walk towards Swan shaking his head as he did so.

"Really Swan, have more tact."

"You've got to be kidding me."

He grinned at her words until he saw her face fall into her hands. He sensed that she really was distressed and despite his annoyance towards the situation, it may be better if he was more sensitive in how he approached the disappointed blonde. He slowly walks over, his steps quiet but his heart picking up speed.

He didn't know why it was pounding so loudly. He swore Swan could hear it herself. Of course, her head was in her lap so that was impossible but still...

The blue eyed man knelt himself down beside the curled up blonde giving her a look.

"Swan…"

"Go away."

He sighed and hung his head, not knowing what to do. An idea popped into his head then causing him to look at the blonde's form, wondering if it was really going to work.

Never in Killian's life had he ever been…vulnerable before. To him, vulnerability was a weakness. It meant that you could be overthrown quickly, if anyone knew just what you were afraid of.

He got up and strode away, pondering if this idea was even possible. She would laugh at him surely.

His eyes strayed to hers again and he sighed. It was the only thing she'd respond to. Killian knew it deep down. So he went back to her and knelt down once again in front of her. The raven haired man took her hands in his and tilted her chin up so her eyes could look into his.

It was intimate and strangely natural.

Her green eyes were so bright, so full of raw emotion that it almost overtook Killian.

"What?"

"You are bloody brilliant, amazing."

"Wha- "

"I haven't met many a women who could take me down in a fight. You are different, but it's a good different. You are strong Swan, stronger than this."

"Jones if this is some attempt at flirtation…."

"No it's not. Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

He waited with open eyes as he could see Swan peering into them, trying to find a lie.

"Why?"

"Because you bloody well need it. You haven't gotten it before and I know that you need it now more than ever."

"Need what?"

"To hear that you are an incredible but bloody infuriating woman."

Swan burst out laughing at his words which made Killian produce a real, genuine grin. Her face soon came back into view and she grinned her eyes cheerful and humour shining in them.

"Let's try this again shall we?"

Emma sighed and shook her head, not having confidence in herself.

"Hold my hands Swan and focus."

So she did. Killian watched as her eyes fell shut and he swore he could feel her clearing her mind of all disturbances that lingered in her soul. He held onto her hands tight in fear that if he let go, she'd crumbled back to her shell and for once Killian felt as if he could connect on a deeper level with the blonde woman he had met.

All of the sudden the air thrummed with magic and all of the loose nature began to rise in the air. Killian looked around in wonder and then back to the woman who held his hands in a death grip.

"Swan…" he whispered, begging her to open her eyes so she could see what she was capable of.

Her eyes slowly blinked back to life and she gasped as she observed at the same thing he was.

"You bloody brilliant, amazing woman."

Killian grinned and Emma reflected her own wonder in her own face.

"I…I did it! I actually did it!"

"I knew you could Swan."

With great reluctance Killian let go of the blonde's hands and she shot up off the ground, looking at the nature that remained hanging in the air. She lowered her hands and it all fell to the ground. With wide eyes she looked at the blue eyed man and Killian though that maybe her personality wasn't that off putting.

…

Jefferson watched on with a proud look on his face. Grace appeared by his side then, looking at the pair and then to her father.

"So it worked?"

"Of course. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well no…but then again one can't ever really tell with you."

"Well there is nothing I can do anymore for her. She must learn on her own because whatever I do isn't working."

"She can't be a lost cause."

"She is not. She just doesn't have faith in herself. But Killian is able to establish that in her. As long as he doesn't abandon her, she'll grow stronger."

"Do you think he will?"

"That is a chance we must take."

…

With a new found giddiness in her heart Emma did a little victory dance and smiled, twirling around through the air while on the ground. She knew Jones was looking but in that moment she didn't care.

She had done it. She had finally pulled it off. She was capable of magic.

Sure it had taken a little convincing, what doesn't these days, but nevertheless she did it. The blonde was quite proud of herself.

"Swan!"

"What?"

"Jefferson wants us. Let's go."

Emma watched as the black haired man disappeared back into the caverns. She followed, not wanting to fall behind, and walked the paths of dirt and stone with him. He had ruined her mood making her rather frustrated.

One moment he was completely sincere and the next he's angry.

That made the princess's blood boil. Her royal training kicked in then and she raised her head high, ignoring his remarks and remaining silent towards him. He wasn't worth the effort.

The pair arrived at the entrance where they had first come a few days ago. Jefferson stood there with Iaoch and Erue saddled up and Grace stood packing up the bags.

"Ready?"

Killian nodded to Jefferson and walked over to his mate and pushed himself onto the saddle. She bowed her head as he stroked the glittering scales.

"Wait…we're leaving? But I thought you were teaching me!"

"There is no time Emma. You cannot learn anymore from me."

"You haven't' really taught me anything though!"

"That's because you still don't believe. I can't teach you. You must learn on your own."

"But…"

"No more buts Emma. It's time to go."

Jefferson ushered Emma towards her mate and helped her onto his back. He bowed before the green dragon who bowed back.

"Be safe. Killian knows the way."

"Where are we going?" asked the blonde.

Jefferson turned from the pair on their dragons and began walking away with his daughter by his side.

"To the one who started it all."

…

**A/N: So sorry this took so long! I've been living the cottage life! Please read and review as always! **

**Much Love!**

**~ Ember G. **


	8. A Cold and Gold Palace

Chapter 7

A Cold and Gold Palace

"All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost."

― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

Emma sat on Erue as the pair flew through the night sky. It was much later and the moon shone on the waters below them, its glowing reflection being their only source of light.

Beside her flew Jones on his mate who could barely be seen due to her matching the environment perfectly allowing her to fly completely undetected. The air was ringing with silence since no words could be formed by either pair.

Emma's mind was confused though as she flew. It had muddled emotions twirling through her brain.

While the blonde was glad for Jones's help with her magic, she was still uneasy about the reason why. He refused to tell her, merely stating that he did it so they could get moving on to their next destination. But Erue told her there was more to it than that.

And the princess's mate was usually right about these things. He was a wise dragon for his years, though he could be quite snarky.

"_What is troubling you Aer?"_

The princess could feel the yellow eyes resting on her frame, inquiring as to what her thoughts could be so consumed of.

"Same thing as before."

"_He is rather conflicting in his words."_

"Why would he help me?"

"_Logic speaks that he would do it because his father told him to. But the truth may be slightly altered." _

"Your words confuse me."

"_I do not understand myself so how can you?"_

Emma tilted her head in agreeance, frowning in the process. She always thought Erue knew everything (well, most things) and would just wait till she found out. Apparently this time was not the case.

"We need to fly down Swan."

The blonde looked to her right to see that Jones and his mate had flown up beside them. He wore a serious expression which begged Emma to wonder what was on his mind. Either way it wasn't a concern as Erue lowered them down into the forest below.

The woods were dark and covered hues with shadows of brown and green. The big feet of her mate landed softly on the grass and a hush ran through the forest floor. The place thrummed with something, something that was alive and very, very powerful.

"Where are we?"

"The Enchanted Forest Swan."

Emma turned to look at Killian who was lighting up a torch in his hand with a satchel across his chest.

"Let's get going. We need to travel by night."

"And why is that?"

"It's just easier."

Emma stared at the black haired man as he turned his back on her to focus on packing his bag. He was in a mood and she huffed, getting frustrated by whatever his problem was. He'd been rather closed mouthed as of late and it was a hindrance to communicate anything with him.

She felt like a blind sheep being led astray.

…

Killian sighed as he pushed another branch out of the way. His torch was beginning to flicker as the wind seemed to be picking up through the dense trees. He paused for a moment looking around in the darkness to no avail. The black haired man could hear Swan's faint footsteps behind him as well as her mate's. It was somewhat reassuring that she was a far bit away since his emotions towards her seemed to be…off.

He couldn't put a finger on it, what he felt when she embraced his presence. Killian sighed and shook his thoughts away. He had more important things to do than dwell on the amoeba that was Emma Swan.

"_Breathe Aqua. Your thoughts are too consuming. You must focus, hide them away. They will do you no good."_

"Aye Iaoch. Things certainly are getting complex aren't they?"

"_Indeed. It seems that our encounter with the blonde and her mate have brought us nothing but trouble."_

"You consider it trouble?"

"_That was not the proper way of putting it. I consider it to be rather worry than trouble. There is more to her than meets the eye but we have yet to learn what it is."_

"You sound suspicious."

"_Aren't you? This girl appears out of the blue attacking us, and now Jefferson is telling us of a prophecy and a new evil? Why have we not been informed before? The timing…it seems…strange."_

"Well there isn't anything we can do about it. We must simply go with what we know and improvise where we can."

All of the sudden Iaoch stopped as did Erue, and their mates looked at them with curious eyes.

"What is it Erue?"

Killian stared at Swan who spoke the name of her mate as he finally heard his name. Obviously the green beast was a male considering his size, but nevertheless it was a interesting fact to Killian.

But it didn't matter, for the black haired man could sense his mate's distress.

"Iaoch?"

"_Something's with us."_

Killian looked around failing to see anything until his eyes stopped on a faint glow in the shadows.

"Iaoch…over there."

The mate followed his pointed finger and breath smoke around his form, bringing him closer to her side with his wing.

"_I sense it."_

The pair heard a scraping of metal and looked over to see Swan pulling out her sword.

"Swan!" Killian whisper fervently, "Don't make any noise!"

She didn't hear him and the faint glow disappeared back into the darkness that loomed over the Enchanted Forest. The group of four looked around, not knowing where the light had gone. Slowly they moved in sync, their backs towards each other and their fronts facing the forest. Their eyes were sharp and their ears alert.

With slow steps the pairs hit each other's backs, and Killian shared a brief glance with the blonde, and gave her a nod. She merely nodded back and her green eyes turned back to the forest.

A roar then echoed through the trees and the ground began to rumble as out burst forth a creature like none that Killian had ever seen.

The beast move on fours paws with massive talons, its skin is covered in a sleek black and it seemed to be covered in oil as it glistened in the moonlight. Its tail flicked left and right with an opening at its tip that had tentacles which oozed out a deep purple liquid that burned when it hit the ground. Its face contained deep black, pitiless orbs surrounded by a white circle, faint, but there none the less.

Two stained fangs hung out of the bloody mouth of the creature, and its tongue was as sharp as a sword and move like a snake's. It was thin and the faint pink was barely noticeable. Around its head rested skin which stretch over several white tips of bone that created a fan shape. It was a large size overall but not big enough to tower over the dragons.

The monster let out a large roar at the dragons and lunged toward Erue. The green beast whipped its tail towards the monster but it dodged and landed on top of Iaoch. The blue dragon rocked back and forth to try to get it off but was failing miserably.

The black beast stabbed its tail into Iaoch's back and the female let out a loud roar and fell to the ground, the beast sliding down her tail onto the ground. It crouched and slowly approached Erue, snarling all the way.

Emma and Killian meanwhile watched as the blue dragon fell to the ground and ran over to it, glad the beast was distracted by Erue. They slid across the dirt and Killian crouched to his mate's side, looking at the wound which oozed out the acid.

"Bloody hell."

Killian stroked his mate while trying to find something to heal the unknown injury. He had never seen something like this before and fearful for his mate.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled into the darkness his eyes burning bright with rage and he grabbed his sword and ran towards the beast that now snarled a bit at the green dragon. He didn't manage to get close though as something snagged his arm and whipped him back.

"Let me go." He seethed towards a stern Swan.

"No. You can't go rushing into this. You'll kill yourself."

"Then let me. My mate is dying anyway. What is the point?"

"The point is I have a cure and I can only get it if we kill that thing, so shut up and focus Jones. You're not the only one who wants to protect their mate."

Killian snapped out of the fury that was held inside his blood allowing it to seep into a dull anger. His grip on his sword tightened and both he and Swan looked at the beast clawing at the dragon.

"We need to work together Jones."

Killian merely nodded as his eyes were trained on the movements of the battle before them. He tilted his head as he saw the black creature move as Erue slashed his claws towards it. The beast was trying to protect its chest which could only mean one thing.

That's its weak point.

"Swan…cover me."

"Got it."

The blonde ran ahead and distracted the black beast from her mate, giving the green dragon a breather. Her sword clashed with the creature's claws and he had to admit that the blonde wasn't bad with the weapon in her hand. She could certainly hold her own.

Moving on from that, Killian ran around the fight, his feet sliding across the ground bringing up dust. He motioned to Erue who nodded in understanding. The dragon blew smoke into the dust, causing it to blow away into the battle and blind both opponents. Killian then heard a piercing scream and his eyes shot to the dust swirling around the attacks. He scrambled up onto his feet and ran towards the dust, his feet moving not fast enough.

He slid to a stop though when the dust began to settle, and he saw a grimy Swan digging a dagger a little deeper into the creature's chest as she kneeled on the oily skin. Her sword lay off to the side, shattered into pieces.

With one final push the creature slugged into death and the blonde let her body roll off the body as exhaustion took over. Killian ran to her side and scooped up the fatigued form and stroked her face.

Emma coughed up blood and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She puked to the side, rolling further into Killian's chest as she did so. Her head went past his body and soon she rolled back groaning.

"Swan?"

Her eyes slowly opened and her green stared into his blue.

"Jones?" she croaked out.

"I don't mean to upset you Swan, but I think we make quite the team."

Killian let out a laugh which sounded more like relief than humor. The beauty in his arms merely groaned again and clutched her head. With great ease the black haired man picked up the fragile Swan and he carried her to his mate's side. He set her down then as Erue had come over to her side and he went to Iaoch's side.

The wound was deep into his mate's back and her blood seeped out with the acid from the beast. It was a thickened red and purple liquid which oozed out slowly from the cut.

"Iaoch…" Killian whispered as he stroked his mate's face. "What did it do to you?"

"_An acidic attack. It will burn from the inside out."_

"No…"

"_There is only so much time left."_

A tear slid down Killian's cheek as he held his mate close, not wanting to waste any more time.

"There has to be way."

"_Hope is a fickle thing. It will do you no good here Aqua."_

As Killian's grip tightened onto his mate he felt a presence behind him. Slowly he turned, only to see that Emma had approached him. She was clutching her hand where it was bleeding badly.

"Move."

"Swan…."

"I. Said. Move."

With great force she pushed him out of the way and motioned for her mate to follow. She got onto her knees, grunting as she began to rub something on the wound.

"Swan don't touch it!"

"Relax Jones!"

The blonde then grabbed something from the pack attached to her mate. To the eyes it looked like a stick covered in green sap that dripped into a topaz liquid. Swan shoved it into the wound, digging it deeper and deeper. Ioahc screeched in pain and Killian threw Emma to the side, furious with her actions.

"What did you do?"

"I healed her!"

"HEALED HER? YOU HURTING HER FURTHER!"

"PAIN IS ONLY A SIDE AFFECT. SHE WILL BE FINE."

Killian yelled and shoved Emma, kicking the dirt by her side. She coughed and pushed herself up and hobbled over to a rock where she leaned against it. Her eyes glared at Jones and she pushed off the rock, moving to her now distant mate and slept by his side.

…

"Your hand Swan."

Emma mumbled something in her sleep, the voice in her head muffled by her drowsiness.

"Go away."

The voice spoke again. It seemed a bit louder and finally the blonde blinked her eyes to life only to see a rather remorseful Jones in front of her.

"Jones?" she croaked.

"Swan. Your hand if you please."

She was still groggy from the sleep that she was awakening from. She raised her hand that had a slight throbbing pain and as her vison cleared she watched as Jones wrapped a cloth around it.

His hands were rough was the first thing she noticed as their hands made contact. It was warm, heating her body and sending shivers down her spine.

"Cold?"

"A little."

He tied the knot with his mouth, his gaze stuck in her eyes the only time. He didn't look away as he took off his coat and wrapped it around the shivering form.

"C'mon Swan. We're almost there."

He picked up Emma and cradled her to his chest as he began to move through the forest. After the incidents of last night he felt guilty, something that hadn't occurred to him in a very long time.

It was a unique feeling of angst mixed in with the emotion that caused him to so tenderly look after the woman in her arms. He studied her fragile face which almost looked as if it were made from the finest porcelain ignoring the dirt and scratches of course.

He brushed past trees and bushes, his feet tripping several times over the rocks as he made his way towards their destination. The dragons followed behind, their own silent conversation going on. The blonde shifted then and his eyes shot down to her as she squirmed.

Killian set Emma on the ground and she sighed as she slowly moved up to her feet.

"Thanks…"

"No problem."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, we've got a bit further to go."

"Alright then let's get walking."

…Two Hours Later…

The group of four arrived at their destination and Emma gasped at the sight. It seemed to be a castle in ruins, with paint peeling down the walls and bricks missing or crumbling.

They walked through the destroyed courtyard which from one glance Emma could tell it used to be magnificent palace. A layer of ash covered the ground making it look as if it was covered in frost. Smoke hung in the air and Emma was almost afraid of what they could meet in here after the attack from the beast in the Enchanted Forest.

When they got to the castle doors that were missing and had been replace with torn curtains, Emma noticed that the wall was covered in peeling gold paint that did not glitter but looked more like a stain.

A wind blew behind them as ash flew up into the air and they turned around, only to see a man with gold skin that shimmered with wide eyes and a pointy nose. His teeth were jagged and unkempt but he seemed to wear the finest of clothes.

"Well dearies you certainly don't seem lost."

"No. We came here for you…" spoke Emma since Killian remained quiet.

"Oh I can see that dearie. I have been expecting you after all."

"Who are you if I may ask?"

The man rolled his r's with the finest grace as he bowed.

"Rumplestlikin at your service."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Anyway I'm heading to university in two days. Therefore my chapters will take longer to put up but I promise you I will do my best! (So much packing!) **

**Much love!**

**~Ember G. **


End file.
